Dancing Crow
by Night of the fallen angel
Summary: Female Itachi/Fem Itachi: Death had finally taken a hold of her. Itachi never thought that a spirit of a woman would cause her plans for death to shatter. She would fight for them though, for another chance at life, because that was all that she knew how to do. Fight, and survive to see another day. Especially in this cruel world. Eventual OP Itachi cause it's Itachi Uchiha.
1. Dancing Crow Chapter One

Written: 9/22/2014

Edited: 7/16/2017

 **Note:** This was written a long time ago as you can tell. (Points to written date and edited date). I will probably continue this once i get caught up with the manga. I do fulltime work and full time college so please dont expect updates like crazy. I may even split it into small written segments. I don't know as of right now. I thought this would be interesting to get out because half the things I write, end up sitting on my drive and never seeing the light of day.

 **Warning** : FEM ITACHI. Female Itachi, woman, has female parts Itachi! Do you understand it? FEMALE ITACHI? yes, she is not male Itachi in this one!

 **You have been warned!** if you wish for not fem Itachi? Go somewhere else.

I don't own anything that isn't mine. I write for myself thank you very much. Appreciate any reviews on thoughts if I should make something out of this and delve deeper?

* * *

 _Dancing Crow_

Itachi had died by his brother's hand. He had died then and had come back under Kabuto's Edo Tensei. To add to that effect, he had passed on once more, finally able to tell his brother that he would always love him, no matter what he became.

As he moved on though, Itachi felt a hollow feeling settling in his stomach. He would not see the end of this war.

He would never know if his little brother survived like he wanted him to.

Oooo

There was no way to tell time in this place, but Itachi could say that it had been quite a long time. His solitary day though, finally came to an end when a woman appeared before him with a hollow look in her eyes. Itachi though, knew that look. Too many times had he seen it upon people who fought in wars or went through something horrific.

Shifting, Itachi could only raise an eyebrow as the woman jerked at his movement. Eyes shifting to him, she finally showed the emotion for confusion.

Warm brown eyes flickered over his form and her brown hair flowed freely around her face in gentle waves. She watched him for a bit before an odd spark appeared in her eyes. It was like the life was seeping back in, if only for a couple of minutes.

She finally took a step towards him, her hand suddenly reaching out to rest against his cheek. He knew that he didn't look too healthy, still having those sickly looking features from when he first passed away. It was obvious that she was worried over him, a stranger. The thing was she reminded him so much of his own mother that it hurt. It made his heart ache.

"Please…please help keep my son, Eren, safe? Please?" she finally whispered, eyes wide and begging him to accept.

Itachi's brows furrowed, mind wondering what she was asking of him exactly.

"Please, be the mother I couldn't be, for him and Mikasa, please…?"

With a small quirk of his eyebrow, Itachi found himself finally agreeing with the woman, knowing that her spirit would be able to move on if he eased her worry.

"They shall be kept safe…" he murmured, wishing he could move on as well as he gazed at the bright smile that lit her whole face. A golden light enveloped the woman as she drew his stiff form into a tight embrace.

"Thank you."

Itachi stood there, not understanding what the woman had expected of him. Did she realized that he was dead, or had she really been that desperate in making sure her son and this person called Mikasa, were safe?

Her warm embrace still lingered, even though her spirit was put to rest.

Itachi sighed, sweeping his bangs out of his face before they fell back.

Why did he even ease the woman's worries anyway?

He would never know.

Oooo

His eyes flew open, sound penetrating his ears in a ringing buzz. He couldn't understand anything as his hearing refused to adjust to everything around him.

Faces morphed into open frightened faces as he took in everything. Tears streaming down their cheeks and despair written everywhere.

'Civilian's' was the first thought going through his head as children continued screaming and sobbing in peoples holds. The rocking motion told Itachi that he was on a ship.

Where was he?

His ears ringing, chakra buzzing wildly under his skin, he finally lifted his hands, gazing at long fingers, thin and feminine. Letting them drop, Itachi breathed in deep, surprise flickering across his face as he realized something, three important details.

He was no longer sick. He could feel the openness in his lungs, nothing constricting his airways.

His vision was no longer blurry. He could see clearly through his eyes like he remembered a long, long time ago. Nothing was out of focus, and as his eyes bled into red, vision crystal clear, he knew his life was going to be difficult once more.

The last thing he finally noticed was that he was no longer dead, but very much alive.

Itachi was one to plan out everything. He did it in his previous life, having made sure that Sasuke had been the one to kill him as well. This though, was not part of his plan.

Looking down at his feminine hands again, he finally resolved himself, looking up to take in the stricken faces once more before his coal black eyes glanced up even further.

All he could see was a large river, which they were sailing on, and open fields surrounding them. Just by sight alone, Itachi couldn't pinpoint where they were. Was this even his world?

It couldn't be he didn't sense anything even relatively close to chakra.

There was also the fact that he was already dead in his world. It wasn't possible to bring the dead fully back to life. Edo Tensei had been the closest they could get.

Itachi's lips thinned as he took in plenty of details, years of training and being a Shinobi had him memorizing and analyzing his findings in seconds. Shifting just barely, Itachi froze as he found his body feeling a lot more different than what he had been use to.

Female. He was a female.

'Please be the mother I couldn't be.' Echoed in his ears and Itachi could only clench his hands on his thighs, not wanting to bring attention to his new body.

He was a Shinobi, easily adaptable in any situation. One had to be to survive.

Itachi would have time to mentally debate over his situation when he was alone and not surrounded by a ship full of panicking citizens.

His, no, her ears picked up the jumbled words of 'Titan's' and the fall of the wall that protected them. 'Wall Maria had been breached'. Shiganshina District was destroyed. There was a lot that Itachi didn't know about this place and she could already tell that this world was also seeing its own horrors.

Itachi shifted her body again a frown flashing as she realized that she was also a lot smaller, almost like when she was growing up.

Her eyes flickered over everyone again, her lips tightly pressed together as she watched everyone around her wallow in despair. It was like the war again, when she had been subjected to it by her father. How had she even ended up on this ship?

It was obvious that no one had even given her a second glance in the mayhem, but it stunned her how easily someone could appear and not cause a scene. Were people here just not that aware of their surroundings as she had been in her other life? A Shinobi's awareness meant either life or death.

She sat there for a long time, listening to the sobbing, the howls of anger and pain, as the ship rocked down the large river, heading for a gigantic wall in the distance.

Itachi's eyes scanned it from this distance, taking in the height of it and already she realized that it was built to keep things out than in. Her mouth went dry as her face settled into a neutral mask, refusing to show emotion.

Too long had she hid behind a façade. Too long had she sacrificed her life, values, and so much more, just for the sake of her little brother and village. Her hands fisted the fabric of her dress, just realizing that she was in a plain shin length outfit. It didn't bother her though, for being plain would make her forgettable.

The wall drew closer and Itachi let her eyes bleed red once more, taking in the detail with a gaze that would pick up anything.

She bit the inside of her cheek. There were no seams in the walls. They were solidly built walls, something that just didn't seem possible. What was it made out of?

Itachi closed her eyes, opening them to reveal coal ones once more.

What was going on?

Once they passed through, Itachi found her eyes taking in the shocked expressions of the town's people. It was obvious that they didn't expect to see them. To see so many people on a boat like they were. People were calling out questions and others were whispering to one another. Itachi picked up their words though, chakra making it possible to hear their words.

"Wall Maria was breached."

"The first ship that arrived said it was a Titan! Taller than the wall!"

"That's not possible, it's fifty meters tall!"

So, just like the words she was picking up on within this ship. These walls did keep out something called Titans and there was one taller than their walls. It had been the cause of the breach.

These people were terrified of Titans.

Her black orbs shifted from place to place, finding that the large village had somewhat of a touch of Konoha in it, but much sturdier with a clash of different cultures.

It was like many different kinds of cultures were shoved together in haste. Was that the cause of the Titans?

Standing up as people began to flood out of the ship and onto land, Itachi realized that she was very short. She had to be at least four feet something.

Was she not the same age as when she died? How much had changed?

Her mouth felt dry and her heart sped up as she took a step forward. This was a world she knew nothing about and she wondered what this woman had gotten her into when she asked her to help keep her son safe.

"Name?" someone's voice broke through her chaotic thoughts and Itachi looked up at the man, his face held fear upon it. He was glancing back towards the closing gates that had let them through. Like something would try and break through them.

Her lips parted and the man before her jerked his attention back towards her, his face flushing when he finally took in her appearance.

"Itachi…Uchiha…" she responded, face remaining unchanged as she finally locked eyes with him. She might be female now, but she'd have to get use to that idea first before anything else.

"Itachi Uchiha?" he murmured and Itachi instantly knew, when he murmured those words, that her name was foreign to him.

How could she understand them then?

'Please, help keep my son safe!'

She would have flinched, if not for the years of her training.

Could Itachi do it again? Just to protect someone she didn't even know? She had done everything in her power to ensure that Sasuke had survived and gotten stronger. To redeem the honor of their clan with him killing her.

She had more or less promised the spirit of the woman anyways. Was getting another chance at life her gift?

She would probably never know.

Oooo

The first time she had realized that they would be in shelters was when everyone on the ships were directed in a certain direction. She had been cautious, knowing that refugees weren't always openly welcomed.

They were a group of people that needed to be fed, sheltered, and taken care of. Not something that most villagers wanted to deal with.

Itachi though, had been directed into the female sheltered area, gaining a small room with three other girls around her age.

She kept her distance, blank eyes watching the three as they spoke to each other, eyes hollow. Itachi had, after gazing around the room, noticed that all four beds had sheets, pillows, and three sets of clothing each, quite a lot for them, considering that they were refugees.

It was the mirror on the wall above the dresser that had her pausing, taking in her appearance.

She looked exactly like herself, but very feminine like. She had shrunk and by the shape of her face and body, she could place herself at fourteen. Her hair was also longer, but she still had it in the same style as before.

Itachi looked haunting, obviously standing out from these blue and green eyed girls with fair skin and light colored hair. They had even cast her curious glances.

The surprising thing though, was the stress lines under her eyes had softened, the harshness of them having been taken away and only leaving slight lines. It was her father's and Clan's fault for stressing her out though. She had been only a child and being the Clan Heir had caused her to bare a burden that she truly never wanted.

Itachi had noticed other details about her body, having a decent sized chest and a very well toned body, but she looked away, not able to take in these facts right away. Sure, she had done plenty of transformations to go unseen, but to actually change genders? It would take a bit of time to change the way she thought.

It was a good thing she had been required to learn everything from male to female in her other life. Being a Shinobi, one had to know the opposite sex to accomplish missions if they had to act.

The next day, all refugees were required to take on jobs. Children were not required to do anything as of yet. It was the teens and anyone older that were in healthy condition that were told to help.

Itachi had set to work handing out food until she figured out where else to go. She might have been a genius and always trying to keep her emotions behind a façade, but to see the relieved and thankful expressions on people's faces had brightened her day.

Especially when she knew that a tragedy had struck them.

Oooo

There were many kids her age and younger. They had evacuated the children first, the next couple of generations able to reproduce and have children and help out with anything that was needed. They were young and expandable.

Itachi though, had kept an eye on a trio. They were younger than she was. Two were boys and the last was a girl. It was almost like a Genin team.

The boy with blonde hair was quite shy. He had blue eyes from even at this distance and he seemed friendly from what she could read in his actions.

Then there was the other boy, teal green eyes and brown hair. He was full of hate for the world, always having a scowl on his face unless one of his friends soothed him and made him laugh. That was rare though.

The last was the girl, black hair and black eyes, so much like Itachi that she had thought she had belonged to the Uchiha clan if she hadn't been brought to a different world. She was harder to understand. The girl was stoic and followed the brown haired boy like a lost puppy. She was intelligent too, from what Itachi could see.

She wasn't blind to the fact that there could be others with high IQ's in this world. Itachi knew that there had been many like her in her previous world. She wanted to meet this girl, but she held back, not knowing if it would be right to get involved with anyone.

Itachi would just keep an eye on them.

Oooo

Itachi had noticed the letters first before her lips thinned. It wasn't her written language. Even though the woman's spirit had helped her understand spoken words, it didn't help that she couldn't write or read them.

Sharingan flashing, she scanned the sign one more time before they faded to their onyx color. Examining the crowd, Itachi noticed an elderly woman outside her shop, handing out what fruit she had. Glancing at the sign in front of her, Itachi made up her mind. She would never learn without at least someone helping her and directing her in the right direction.

Itachi knew she had caught the older woman's attention as she stood across the street with her piercing gaze. It was unnerving to many people, especially when she kept her emotions hidden.

The woman blinked before a pleasant smile came across her face. Itachi hesitated a second before weaving through the crowd with ease. She was set on seeing if this woman would help her.

"Afternoon sweetheart." She greeted, smile easing Itachi's mind as she read the woman's body.

She was friendly, kind, and thought of other people first. She had an easy life so far, probably a mother of at least two or more children.

"Afternoon...might I inquire about your assistance with something?"

She paused, her smile slipping slightly as she finally took in the girl before her.

Long black hair in a low ponytail, onyx eyes framed by long lashes, bangs sweeping in their way. She had a thin, but lovely frame, tan dress, white apron. She was a lovely girl, one that would grow into a beautiful woman.

"Of course dear." She finally concluded, smiling at her.

Itachi finally sighed. "I wish to learn how to read and write, so I can apply for anything requiring those skills."

She found the woman opening and closing her mouth before Itachi cut her off quickly.

"I'll do work and anything that you need me to do, please, it will not take longer than a month." No, it wouldn't, not with the Sharingan.

Damned bloodline was a curse and a blessing.

The elderly lady quickly agreed and that was how Itachi found herself helping out at a small shop that made many different kinds of baked goods whenever they could afford it.

Oooo

Itachi snapped the book shut, having read an entire library worth of information on the Titans and the history of these people. Their struggles, the way they were trying to survive and find a way to defeat these monsters once and for all.

The fact that they had created a device called Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear had also seized her interest. Itachi was skilled at being a Shinobi, but these gears would have made a major difference in her world. Sure, Shinobi were very flexible, fast, and everything else, but this gear would have made them all the more deadlier.

It had taken months to learn everything, or as much as possible about this world, and on top of that, get use to this body.

The only thing she was truly grateful for was the fact that she retained all her abilities she had when she was a Shinobi.

Itachi loathed war, but to ensure the survival of humans, these Titans needed to be wiped out. She had learned enough over the course of these past months and, having lived in a shelter for those weeks, she was starting to see the appeal in going into the military.

Even doing her fair share of work here wasn't enough to keep her fed.

She could also protect this woman's son, Eren, by joining the military to eradicate the chances of him getting hurt.

She needed to do something before the famine got even harder to deal with. Soup and bread each day isn't going to cut it.

Sometimes, it was only bread for the refugees as well.

Oooo

Flipping another page, Itachi realized that none of these books went in depth about the construction of the walls. They only mentioned that these walls were built to protect humanity.

Flipping to another page, she frowned, brows furrowing. There should have been a whole book written on the construction of something that literally _'saved'_ these people.

Something didn't settle with her, with this whole situation. It made her remember all those secrets that Konoha had, the secrets that she had uncovered and those that she committed.

Itachi would have some prying to do. At least, attempt to find out hidden information.

Oooo

Itachi watched with narrowed eyes as the Military Police Brigade proceeded to antagonize some of the civilians once again.

She had learned about all of the military positions and as she watched them, she felt nothing but disgust well within her stomach.

They knew nothing of war, fear, sorrow, sacrifice. They hid like the cowards they were behind their stations.

All her life she had been groomed to lead the Uchiha Clan. Told to train, to take as many missions as possible, to excel above everyone. She was taught that fear would mean her death. Hesitance was not acceptable. These military people abused their positions and hurt the people they were supposed to protect.

It wasn't until one of the men raised a hand against a girl a bit older than her, that Itachi found herself dropping her bag and stepping in.

Her lithe fingers curled tightly around his wrist, chakra keeping him from making contact. She never did like making a commotion, always keeping to herself, but they were the military, the people they depended on the most to keep them safe from the Titans.

To think that they would lower themselves and hit a civilian.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" the man finally spat, glaring at the Uchiha. Itachi sent a glare towards the man, onyx eyes sending chills down his spine before turning her attention onto the older girl.

"Please continue with your task." And she nodded and hurried on, stopping quite a distance away to see what would happen to Itachi. She had, after all, gained an audience.

"I was talkin-"

"Do not think that hitting a civilian is acceptable." She finally stated, turning her coal colored orbs onto him. "We've been trying our best to fit in and help. We've lost our home and you interfering with our tasks cause problems for others as well."

The resounding strike echoed throughout the silent street and Itachi let her hand fall to her side, the man's wrist holding a deep bruise shaped like a hand.

She hated war. She hated fighting. She despised her family for making her train so hard, yet loved them anyways. Uchiha prodigy followed her everywhere. She was a pacifist, wanting nothing but a peaceful life. Façade helping her keep her sanity.

Death had been her sanctuary once Sasuke had ended her pain.

She had been torn from there by a spirit and told to help keep her son safe and be the mother that she couldn't be.

Itachi took a step back, cheek bright red from the hit that the man landed on her. Face blank, she merely bowed and straightened back up.

"Have a good day." And turned, ignoring the worried shouts and the pissed off military man.

She would be this world's savior.

Itachi had, after all, sacrifice everything just for the sake of Konoha and Sasuke. She could do it again, but for humanity instead, for Eren.

Itachi couldn't be the mother that that woman had been, no, she would take a different route. She silently apologized to the woman about not being able to take her place as a parental figure.

She had to follow her own path.

Oooo

Chakra kept her on top of the lake that she had found. Sweat ran down her back and her chest heaved, her training taking its toll.

Itachi had been training for hours throughout the night. She would not lose her abilities. It was probably the only way to fight the Titans if they were too strong for Humanity. She would fight. Itachi had, after all, finally resolved herself to her fate.

It was all she's ever known anyways, and a life of sitting back and watching wasn't an option.

Oooo

Itachi had come to find out that the trio that she kept an eye on was the boy she was sent to help keep safe. The name Eren was what caused her to pause in her step, wondering if this was the right person. It was the blonde haired boy calling out to the girl, Mikasa, that informed Itachi that these two were her targets.

She couldn't coax herself to introduce herself to them. Itachi though, would protect them to the best of her abilities from the shadows until she finally deemed it right to introduce herself.

Oooo

Itachi could only stare at the gathering of older men and women and those well beyond the years of their physical peak stood crowded together. All children, teens eighteen and under were kept back.

She could feel her body freezing up, watching as they climbed upon the ships that would head back to the place they had escaped almost exactly a year ago.

They were sending them to their deaths!

Itachi's hands clenched tightly within her apron, her mind in turmoil. She could wipe them out herself! She had learned so much about them, but she just didn't know when to apply herself. To think that the King was willing to send them to their deaths? What kind of leader does that?

Itachi could feel the hate boiling within her, yet she kept her face unreadable. Just like the time she was told to eradicate her family.

She could still hear those orders given to her, whispering in the back of her mind, taunting her and telling her that this was the reason she lost her entire family other than Sasuke. It was the Clans fault! She mentally concluded, still feeling something gnawing at her. It was their fault for planning a coup. Itachi quickly threw her musings behind a wall. She couldn't think of that, not now, not with the situation happening before her.

Her eyes morphed into red, basic level of the Sharingan burning all those faces into her mind. She would not forget them. She will not forget what a _King_ did to his people.

Armin's grandfather was in that crowd as well, surprising Itachi. He was old, but fit enough to join in with trying to retake Wall Maria. They were sending these people out so they wouldn't have to feed and house them any longer. It was a death sentence.

She found herself looking towards Armin, her empty eyes boring into the sobbing boy. He would not see his grandfather after this day, Itachi was sure of it.

Oooo

The first time she had heard of the Wall Cult, Itachi had found her attention honing in on them. They were a group that worshiped the Walls, claiming them holy.

She had, at first, thought it was nothing but a result of having the walls constantly keeping the Titans out, but there was something that Itachi started to pick up on.

The way they preached.

The way they didn't want anyone even _touching_ the walls.

The way they preached about modifications such as cannons being placed on the walls, claiming that it was maiming the wall.

If that wasn't suspicious, Itachi didn't know what was. She had been a Shinobi for too long. Having also found no written documentary on the Walls themselves, Itachi knew that something significant had happened to gain those walls.

Itachi though, pushed aside her instincts to go and investigate. She couldn't be caught yet, not without learning everything from the Military first.

She needed their ways of fighting to increase her chances of survival. Even with being a shinobi, Itachi deemed the best way to ensure she keeps her cover, is to act normal until something came up.

Oooo

Itachi looked down at the paper in her hands. She knew that the next batch of recruits would be setting out for training a little over a week. She knew that they were trying to coax as many people as possible, especially the children when they were old enough.

Itachi found her hand hesitating to sign her life away. All for a boy that she didn't know.

It wasn't Sasuke.

It wasn't Konoha.

It…wasn't what she had planned for herself.

She scowled and finally signed her name, jagged and messy because of how she felt. Her façade was slipping. Her stoic façade, the one she kept her emotions hidden behind since she was but a little boy in her other life.

With a deep breath, she finally handed the recruiters the papers, getting a smile from one of those Military brats that was nothing but a coward.

Itachi would show them what a true Shinobi, a true Military person, was supposed to do. Fear was pushed down and the will of fire was meant to burn bright. She would prove to them that these things could be taken down.

Humanity will rise.

Oooo

"I am Itachi Uchiha…" she finally broke the silence, the trio watching her with wide eyes. Itachi had deemed it the right time to introduce herself, seeing that she wouldn't be around this area any longer. Mikasa was looking at her in surprise, having instantly spotted the oriental blood she carried.

Itachi was a pure bred, highly sought after. Mikasa was only half, her mother having been full.

"You're heading for the 'Landfill' soon." She stated as she took in every single flicker of emotion passing over their faces. Itachi wasn't one to dismiss any kind of response.

"Um..what…" Armin began, falling silent as he flushed under Itachi's gaze. She knew she was intimidating. Finally, she let a smile break her façade, eyes closing as a result. When she finally opened her eyes again, all three were flushed and wide eyed.

"I'm going to be joining the Survey Corps."

Eren's eyes lit up as he looked at the teen before him.

"Really?" he breathed, Mikasa also looking interested. She might not like the fact that Eren thought of joining the Military, but she did respect them for what they did.

"I will protect you three." She concluded, wanting them to understand that she would be there for them. If anything, Itachi needed to have something to protect. That is what makes a difference in fighting.

To fight for Humanity only would never help keep her will of fire strong. It had once been Sasuke, her everything, but now, she was looking towards these kids, not just Eren.

Mikasa, who Itachi was glancing at, gazed at her with open distrust, but she could see the hesitation. Her protection meant Eren would have someone else also protecting him.

The three finally introduced themselves, warming up to Itachi, no matter how much her façade kept most of her emotions hidden.

It was only right that Itachi finally introduce herself.

She might not be able to see them in the coming years once they parted.

Oooo

Meeting with the Trio once more, Itachi couldn't help but slightly smile as they lit up, their faces somewhat relaxing at the sight of the older teen.

She had promised them protection and they had been seeing her since the beginning of that week.

"Itachi, when do you leave?" Eren suddenly asked and Itachi tilted her head, gazing at the boy, eyes lingering on his teal green eyes. It always surprised her how vivid his eyes were. Even with Dojutsu in her previous world and other colors, there hadn't been anyone with eyes quite like his.

"Soon… I'll be leaving soon and I'll be fighting Titans not long after." She replied and then shifted her gaze towards Mikasa. There was utter devotion to the boy next to her. She was border lining obsession and it was something that had Itachi pursing her lips.

She hoped the girl wouldn't drive herself insane and cause harm to those that approach her adoptive brother. She could end up seriously hurt.

"Careful Mikasa." She finally found herself saying. "Fixation can lead to an unclear mind and harm others in the process."

The furrowing of Mikasa's brows told Itachi that she didn't understand what she was trying to say.

It didn't surprise Itachi. The girl would never see her devotion towards Eren as an obsession.

At the same time, at least it was a devotion that would keep them alive and Mikasa moving forward.

Oooo

Itachi had been in Anbu when 'he' had just turned eleven at that time. She had been highly skilled and labeled an S-rank missing nin by the time she was thirteen. There was no human in this world that could surpass her skill because of her chakra. The thing was, Itachi knew never to underestimate people. She would never let herself gain an ego that could bring her down.

She had too much respect for others to allow that kind of room for judgement.

Now, as she stood before a commander that would be training them for some time, Itachi knew she had to excel if she wanted to graduate early once more. She wasn't a genius for no reason. Four years of training also seemed to be a bit much for her as well, not when she could be out there, killing those Titans.

The thing was, would they allow her to leave early, or would they make her do her four years?

The yelling of the commander brought her back to the present.

He was trying to intimidate them, weed out the weak willed, just like how one of their Anbu tests had required. Itachi stood with a blank face, her eyes dull as she watched him move to those that he deemed too weak.

It wasn't even the second day and she could already pick out those that wouldn't last.

She was in for a tough couple of years, but she'd make it.

Itachi was, after all, a soldier already.

Oooo

Black eyes stared at the struggling person before them. Their task was to test their Aptitude, to make sure they were able to balance. It was something that made Itachi furrow her brows. She had the aptitude to maneuver like no one here, it was almost insulting to her fellow Shinobi.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Her name had the girl walking forward with confidence, head held high. She would not fail this. She had been through too much to fail at the task of simply balancing. It almost made her wish her father had made everything this easy.

The wires were hooked to her and as they cranked her up, she shifted to accommodate her weight. She didn't even waiver as they pulled her up even higher.

The stare she got from her commander had Itachi shifting her gaze ahead of her, eyes on the distant trees.

"Very good, Uchiha."

Itachi didn't make any friends. She had always been too far advance for their minds. She wasn't saying it to insult their intelligence and claim that she was better than them, no, it was just the fact that no one ever bothered befriending a person that succeed easily at things they struggled with. It made a pang go through her heart. She missed the utter love and devotion from her little brother, when all he cared about was Itachi playing with him. She missed the brotherly connection with Shisui. Itachi missed so much.

It was easy to hear them murmuring about her, sending her glares and wondering if she was somehow cheating. She knew that she would never be liked if she kept surpassing them in everything and anything. Though, it wasn't like Itachi cared.

They would hate her either way, so she didn't even bother to try. Jealousy bred hatred and it wasn't something she wanted to face within her peers.

Oooo

There were layers upon layers of Genjutsu traps around her bed. She had to share a room with the female recruits, so she couldn't just place Genjutsu around without accidently having one of them running into it. The thing though, was the fact that she was paranoid. Itachi worried that some people wouldn't hesitate to hurt her, even if they were being trained to kill Titans.

The first time she had tried Genjutsu on people in this world, she had realized that it was different than her own people.

Attacking their system with an illusion, she had come to a conclusion that it was the senses that she needed to fully incorporate. When before, Genjutsu worked against the persons chakra system, snaring it and entangling it into an illusion. This dealt with their senses, seeing that they didn't exactly have a chakra system for her to snag onto.

Her first target had been a drunk person stumbling home after midnight.

She had followed him silently, stalking the man from above before her eyes bled red.

From there, she had to cast a couple Genjutsu before she found a way for them to work.

In a way, she felt bad for the drunk man, his fumbling limbs and cries causing him to walk into multiple walls because of the Genjutsu.

Maybe she should have found a different victim.

Oooo

If it was one thing Itachi absolutely refused, it was using her Mangekyō Sharingan.

Sure, it would be a weapon of mass destruction against these Titans, but Itachi couldn't risk the chance of going blind like she had been.

Too long had she gone with bad eyesight because of overusing her Mangekyō Sharingan. It didn't help that she absolutely refused to replant her eyes with another Uchiha's to make it eternal.

No, she would only use it when she was placed in a life or death situation, one that she knew she couldn't get out of. Itachi wasn't going to experiment to see if she could actually go _blind_ in this world from using her Mangekyō Sharingan too much. She wouldn't risk it.

For all she knew, it had an eternal Mangekyō, but again, Itachi rather keep her eyesight and not test its limits. She had done it once, not again.

Oooo

Her skills surpassed everyone in her trainee group and beyond. It was unthinkable and as she stood before her commander, she was gazed down upon with a silent stare, one that told her he was wondering what to do with her.

"You've excelled in everything we've thrown your way. Even more advanced situations than your trainees. We'll be privately training you in 3D Maneuver Gear and increasing your academic information."

Itachi had already learned the inner workings of their 3D Maneuver Gear. That was the first thing they began learning about. She had paid attention and had already had the entire information stored. She could properly clean and put it back together. She knew how to take it apart and fix broken pieces, and how to utilize it. This was the only route the girl could see herself going down anyways. So, ensuring that she had the entire workings of the 3D Maneuver Gear down and the ability to fix it was essential.

Though, the first time she had used the gear, she was sent skidding across the ground before halting on chakra filled legs.

It would take some time getting used to before she could maneuver around with this added on affect.

Oooo

The gas that was released from the tanks sent Itachi soaring through the air, her hair flying wildly behind her, still tied in a low ponytail. Grapple hooks shot out from the gear and slammed into a tree, reeling her in and angling her at the right degree. Releasing the grapple hooks hold, she pulled back her arms and shifted her weight, spinning with speed that should have left her dizzy.

Chakra pumped through her blades as she finally swung her swords, digging them deep within the targets only vital point and leaving a deep cut out V in the Titans neck.

That was her tenth target, taken out within less than a minute.

Itachi though, was focusing Chakra into her feet, so in a sense, she knew she was cheating. Every time she landed, she would push herself off with a burst of chakra, using little gas to propel her forward. Itachi knew that reserving the gas, she could make the most of it.

The grapple hooks were what made it even better for her. With a certain shift of her body, she could instantly angle herself on the right path instead of landing and changing her direction. Even twisting in mid air to dodge Kunai could not compare to this technique.

"Time!"

Itachi landed on a tree limb, her hands instantly placing her handgrips back into their holders as her chakra gripped the tree, keeping her from falling.

"You've increased your Titan kills by two this time." Shadis, her commander, stated. He had been overseeing her studies since they had learned about her ability to learn incredibly fast. He seemed quite pleased with her skills.

If only they knew what she was capable of actually doing.

Oooo

Her teachers could only keep giving the girl more and more information as she advanced at an incredibly fast rate.

"She's already surpassed Levi's record…" someone whispered.

"Another person to add to Humanities last hope." Another gushed.

"Already in her last year of training and it's only been a year and a half… They said that she would have even graduated already if they weren't keeping her to learn everything on a deeper level."

Itachi could only distance herself from the whispering praises. It was like long before, when she was getting praised by her family members and the villagers. How easily she took in everything, became the pride of the Uchiha clan. It was happening all over again, just somewhere different.

"You've gotten a letter…" Shadis stated, scowling down at the girl eating her meal. Itachi glanced up and took the letter being held out to her. Looking at it, she found a frown making its way onto her face.

"The King has personally invited you to be one of his top guards."

"No." was her instant reply, onyx eyes narrowing. Shadis could only stare at her, wondering if he had actually mistaken the girl's possible course of action. Most of all the trainees came to join either the Garrison, or Military Police Brigade. This girl had been striving for the top marks without difficulty. She could be accepted into any division if she wished it.

"Are you saying that you're not going to join those that personally protect him?"

Itachi set the letter on the table, turning her attention to Shadis. "I will never protect a King that sends his own civilians to their death."

She knew she was stepping over a line, but the look of understanding that flashed across Shadis' face had her realizing that he knew what she was talking about. She had always been able to figure people out.

Itachi had known that Shadis had thought she was heading for the safety of Wall Sina. She had known that he had thought her to be another one of those trainees that came to try and hide away. There were probably numerous batches of trainees that went for that position or the Garrison. Itachi was not like them.

"I'm also going to destroy every last one of those Titans to protect people that matter to me." Even if those people weren't family or barely even acquaintances. She would protect them.

Itachi and Shadis stared at one another for a minute before he nodded his head. He had accepted her choice. Something stirred within her, a brief clench of her heart before it went away. It, in a way, reminded her of her Clan, not accepting anything less but the best from her.

"I see. I'll even recommend you to Commander Erwin Smith. He took over the Survey Corps after I resigned."

Itachi sent him a glance before nodding her head. "The Survey Corps is what I desire to join."

Shadis sent one last lingering glance at the letter that sat before Itachi before turning and heading out of the building. The King would be frustrated at her refusal and would probably be asking her for an actual personal visit just to try and sway her. He knew Levi had already been recruited by the King quite a number of times already.

Itachi on the other hand, glared at the letter. She would never serve a man like this. She understood sacrifice and when to not hesitate in that sacrifice, but to send a whole entire group of untrained civilians to their death, it made her curse the man.

If it was the famine, they should have made more crops to tend to. Bred the animals a bit more, make them work harder. Spread them out further, to other town settlements. Killing them should have not been the first course of action.

Itachi though, knew that the King and them within the inner walls of Sina were well fed. It was just a given. She knew, at a logical view point, that they had been running out of food with so many people and that they wouldn't have lasted come winter, but they could have attempted something else than just outright sending them to their deaths.

The thing was, Itachi's analytical side knew that even if they weren't sent out, death would have found many of them, even possibly spreading a sickness because of so many that would probably pass away.

That thought made her appreciate her chakra all the more. With a simple jutsu that all Anbu were taught, they could kill bacteria in their water so they could drink it without fear of becoming sick. Flushing chakra through their system when they became sick lessened the potent of said sickness. Living in the wilderness between missions, learning to survive, was a must.

Though, in the end, the Kings actions reminded Itachi too much of the act she committed to keep Konoha and Sasuke safe. Way too much and it struck a cord.

She didn't want people to die when they could be taught to fight back. To be given a chance to continue living and fighting for their precious people.

Oooo

Erwin glanced at the letter he had just been handed. They weren't too busy these past few weeks. Most of it was trying to get to the walls and see if they could take back Wall Maria. Close up the first hole that the armored Titan breached. There were too many deaths though, so they had fallen back for now.

Too many possible recruits went to the Military Police Brigade or The Garrison. Even if many did show up to join, they soon left after Erwin gave his speech. The last batch that wanted to join had only left him with four brave ones, the rest, they left and didn't look back.

The disappointment he felt when he watched each and every new person turn their backs on him and his group, was weighing him down little by little.

They were too afraid to venture outside the walls, looking towards the inner ones to keep them safe. The further they looked back, the further they got from finding a way to ultimately destroy these beings.

Sighing, he finally picked up the letter that had been delivered to him. His eyebrow raised though, when he recognized the seal on it.

"What does he want?" he found himself murmuring, knowing that Keith Shadis usually didn't bother him unless absolutely necessary. Ever since that expedition outside the walls had ended horribly and with nothing even gained, he had taken a psychological turn. It haunted him, the deaths on his shoulders that is. So many had died that day before Wall Maria fell. They had come back with many wounded and on top of that, many had died.

He was a fine soldier, just not meant to lead.

As Erwin read the letter, he couldn't help but find his disbelief rising with each passing sentence. There couldn't possibly be a trainee like he was talking about. They had gotten lucky with Levi when he forced him to join, and now, to think that they could possibly get another person to instill hope within them had the man wanting to go and meet this so called prodigy. To think that Shadis had only had her for a year and a half now as well.

Levi needed to hear this as well. If anything, they would gladly take this person in if he saw potential.

Oooo

Itachi stretched her limbs, pumping chakra to them to get them warmed up and loosened. It wouldn't do to sprain something foolishly. Even with basic medical ninjutsu on hand, she wanted to avoid injuries as much as possible.

She would have to experiment on Medical Chakra as well, use small birds and fish if anything, to further her mediocre skills. This world was unforgiving and dangerous, not something she should let a small basic skill dwindle to nothing.

Doing laps early in the morning before anyone rose as well was quite comforting, especially when she could run full speed and get an actual workout.

She was halfway done with her morning workout when Shadis appeared before her, his scowl prominent. Itachi had heard him coming this way quite a while ago.

"Erwin Smith will be seeing you today."

Itachi didn't even make a face at that information, taking it in before nodding her head.

"I'll proceed to my quarters to get ready." Was her reply before heading for her room. After having surpassed her trainees, she had been moved to a different training location to continue. It had also come to her attention that Eren and his two friends had also joined the Camp a year after she had started.

It displeased her, having been tasked in protecting the woman's son, but there was nothing she could do. Especially when given a second chance, obviously do to that woman. Turning her back was not how Itachi saw repaying the woman her gratitude. So she took it and used it as her reason to fight them, for herself. For another life to enjoy without the weight of her clan.

The warm water cascaded down her body relaxed her muscles, letting the girl breathe in deeply and enjoy the warmth.

Washing her hair and then scrubbing her body to get the sweat and dirt off, she finally washed off and got out, drying down and getting dressed quickly.

She had already adjusted to her body, but even if Itachi was used to it, she still found herself thinking like she was still a male once in a while. It was a given, having grown up as one, but these days, Itachi found that she referred to herself as female more than anything.

It was almost like something switched in the back of her mind and made her accept her feminine thoughts.

It had to be that Spirit's fault. There was no way Itachi would have truly accepted 'his' change so easily. 'He' had been level headed and rational throughout 'his' entire life, to suddenly be changed into a female should have been a bit harder to accept.

'It had to be my Shinobi training and the shifting of my chakra too…' she inwardly thought. Shinobi were taught to adjust to any situation as quickly as possible. There was also the fact that female chakra circulations were focused more towards the center of them than male Shinobi's. She knew her system had shifted to accommodate her change.

Tying her hair back like she had always done, Itachi finally headed towards Shadis' office.

Hopefully this would be the start of her finally being able to help out Humanity.

Knocking, Shadis quickly called for her to come in and as she sat in an empty chair, Itachi couldn't help but sit with her back straight, even if they weren't on the floor like when in a meeting at home with her father or Clan.

"They should be here soon…" Shadis murmured, staring out the window as he leaned against the wall. "Erwin expressed some interest in you already."

The footsteps that Itachi picked up on down the hall had her standing, turning to face the door as they stopped outside of it. Shadis also stood at attention as the door was opened, revealing a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Itachi, for a second, thought of the forth Hokage and Naruto when she noticed these two striking similarities. Even Armin had made her think of the same people when she first saw him.

The person behind him was shorter, at least over five feet and a couple inches. Itachi though, was probably almost a full inch shorter than that, maybe two. She hadn't grown much taller since getting here either. Her body might have become fuller, but not taller.

He had short black hair that was styled with an undercut and grey eyes. His stoic face only informed her of how much he kept himself at a distance.

Itachi knew that façade all too well. Death does things to people.

Bowing towards the two in a formal greeting she was use to, she then finally lifted her arms into the standard salute for the military here.

The blonde one took her in, onyx eyes locking with his briefly before he nodded his head in her direction.

"At ease. I'm assuming you are Itachi Uchiha?"

Itachi let her hands fall to her side as she analyzed both of them. Her mind filing away information she instantly picked up. Their body positions and making sure they didn't seem hostile towards her.

"I am." She finally nodded, her gaze flickering towards the black haired man.

Shadis motioned for them to sit down and Itachi sat at the circular table in the room.

"I am Commander Erwin Smith, and this is Squad Leader Levi." Erwin finally stated. "Your Instructor, Keith Shadis, has recommended you to us. Mentioned that you might be able to help humanity."

Itachi wasn't even fazed as she kept eye contact with Erwin. She could also feel Levi staring at her, trying to see if she would cave under the pressure.

These people, even if they had fought Titans, didn't know the effects of Shinobi wars and the constant death Shinobi brought. Humanity was, so far, united here from what she's seen so far. Itachi had been through too many situations that placed a lot of pressure on her. The massacre of her clan was on her hands. The blood of many, be they civilians or high-ranking Shinobi.

"I wish to join the Survey Corps." Was her response and she noticed that Levi had raised an eyebrow at her unwavering statement.

"Oh?" he mused, finally making a noise. Itachi's gaze flickered to him and she didn't let his stare go. "Some brat thinks she's good enough for us?"

A slight frown tugged at Itachi's lips. She would probably be at least twenty-three if she hadn't been put into this world at fourteen, so no, she didn't like being called 'brat'. A whisper hissed in the back of her mind.

'You would have been on that expedition to take back Wall Maria.' Her mind supplied.

To come back as the only survivor? She would have been immediately detained and questioned. Maybe even sentenced to death for fear of working with the enemy.

"I believe that I am capable of adding another skilled body to the Survey Corps." Was her immediate response.

Both refused to back down, faces devoid of emotion.

"Tch." Levi found himself murmuring, looking towards Erwin with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll test her skills before even making a decision." Erwin replied, standing up and causing the chair to scrape against the floor. Itachi instantly followed after the three that began to leave the room, their loud footsteps ahead of her while her feet were cushioned by chakra. It was a habit after years of assassinations and other missions.

Itachi ran through the basic courses, having done them over a dozen times. She flew through the air, swinging and severing large chunks from the fake titans. It wasn't until she heard the slight hiss of gas coming her way that she unlatched her hooks and let gravity instantly take her, gaze locking with Levi as he flew right above her.

He was testing her.

Her grapple hooks flew out and, with a harsh yank, she sent herself speeding through the forest, proceeding to take out any fake titan she came across and dodging out of Levi's way.

Another target down and Itachi twisted sharply to her left, gas propelling her out of the way as Levi swung in under her and tried to disrupt her course. Even if he seemed like he was trying to get them both killed, Itachi could see some of his reasoning.

'If that were an uncontrolled comrade, you'd both be dead or seriously injured.'

It was onto the last stretch of taking out the targets that Itachi came to an abrupt halt when she felt the hairs on her neck stand on edge.

Eyes flashing red for a mere second, she spun around, blades catching and grinding against another pair of blades. Sparks flew and she gritted her teeth while pushing chakra into her arms to hold off his momentum and chakra in her feet to keep her from falling.

In a way, she hadn't expected him to attack, but it didn't leave her scrambling in surprise. Never underestimate an opponent.

Just like when she had a sword long ago, she swiftly maneuvered it around, catching Levi by surprise as she stepped within his guard and harshly pressed it against his neck, onyx eyes dancing with different scenarios if he were to move. There was also the fact that she had already killed so many people in her life that this position didn't even faze her.

"I would not hesitate to kill, be it human or Titan." She remarked, voice level and face serious.

He was about to make a smart comment right back at her, Itachi could tell by the way his eyes seemed to spark, but they were interrupted.

"I believe that is enough, Levi." Erwin stated before turning his attention onto Itachi. "You have great skill and I'd like to see it grow. Shadis," Erwin then turned towards her Instructor. "I will be taking Uchiha from here on. She will be put to good use."

Itachi backed away from her Squad Leader, sheathing her weapons and placing her handgrips in their holders.

"Levi," Erwin addressed the smaller man, his brows slightly furrowing before he finally agreed on what he was thinking. "You shall be in charge of Uchiha. She'll be a part of your squad once you've brought her up to par."

"This shitty brat? You've got to be kidding me…" Levi suddenly spat and Itachi found her eyebrow rising in wonder. She had never had that kind of reaction before. Usually if she were placed on a team in Konoha, they would complain about getting a kid on their team, always nagging about how 'he' surpassed them and so much more. But to hear her being referred to as a 'Shitty brat'? That was something utterly new to her.

Itachi could only watch Levi fight off whatever he was feeling. His eyes told her that he was thinking the worst, that he would have another comrade die in battle. She could see it, even if he didn't announce it to the world.

Itachi also knew that, even if she was considered a prodigy, she had a high chance of dying, even with the usage of chakra. Those thoughts didn't sooth her. Even if she found death a sanctuary before, she wanted to live a life that wasn't fully planned to her death.

From there, once they got back, Itachi was told to pack her bags and follow them, Erwin sending her a lingering look as she stalked down the hall with her head held high.

"Arrogant brat. She'll get herself killed if she doesn't understand the difference between Skill and Pride." Levi finally murmured, Itachi finding a slight crook appearing in the corner of her lip as she heard his words. He'd sooner or later learn that she never underestimates her opponents.

Itachi also knew that Levi was much harder to defeat. He had thought her just a lucky brat, but now that he knew she had skill, he'd take her seriously.

Itachi couldn't wait to spar with him. That would be an interesting situation.

Oooo

The woman before her reminded her of a blonde haired person that she had been tasked in kidnapping. Why was everyone reminding her of Uzumaki Naruto? It was unusual.

She was loud and obnoxious, glasses glinting in the light as she took in the teen before her. A large smile was on her face and Itachi could only lean back as she came in close, noses almost touching.

"And Levi didn't put up a fight? That's saying something! Usually he doesn't like gaining new teammates…" she murmured, but then smiled as she shoved her hand into Itachi's face as she pulled back.

"Names Hange Zoe. I conduct the research on Titans here and I'll be one of your training buddies!"

For some reason, Itachi felt something clench in the bottom of her stomach, her already pale skin finding a shade even lighter.

This woman, from what she could already tell, was beyond eccentric and would probably be one person she didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

Especially not with her Titan obsession being an indication as to what she might do if she found out about Itachi's chakra and Bloodline.

Oooo

Ducking underneath the swing, Itachi swiftly countered, grasping the wrist and stepping within Hange's range before hooking her leg behind hers and sending her to the ground. They had been going at hand to hand combat for a while and Itachi knew that Hange had been enthralled by her Taijutsu, having never seen the style she fought with.

She had already asked her at least twenty times already on where she had learned the fighting style, but Itachi had only smirked and shook her head.

Hange, Itachi had finally decided, was a very curious and knowledge seeking individual.

She would do anything to satisfy her need for knowledge.


	2. Dancing Crow Chapter Two

Note: Don't own anything.

 **Warning:** Female Itachi! **Possible spoilers alert! If you're not up to date with everything then some words may give things away**. I don't outright say stuff, but there are slight key words that are there. You've been warned ahead of time so that I don't ruin everything.

Thank you for the reviews/favs/follows. I hope you enjoyed it thus far.

Guest reviewer/s: Drop it if your going to be that way. I'm not making you read.

This story will be slow. It will delve into characters, build relationships. Itachi is going to be part of the series, but things will change if I can work with it. I wont have the exact same things, but there will be deaths, there will be possible twists, hopefully. Itachi is only one person. Even with the ability to make a couple Shadow clones, it's not going to save everyone. I'm not letting it follow the Manga/TV word for word. So expect change. (Lots if I get the ideas down and my thoughts out).

 **pairings:** Not the main thing of this story, but I was seriously looking at Levi/Itachi at some point further along. I'll have to build it though, because they are both awkward in their own ways.

* * *

Dancing Crow Chapter Two

The paper felt like a heavy weight in her hands as she gazed down at the envelope. Apparently, Armin Arlert found out that he could write letters while in the training camps. Why he chose to write to her baffled Itachi.

 _Dear Itachi,_

 _I don't know if I'm overstepping my bounds, but I'd like to reach out to you and maybe form a friendship since you were the first to approach us? Eren and Mikasa are doing well. We've had a lot to learn this past year and we are just starting on the maneuver gear. The higher-ups have brought up your name quite a lot here. Eren's even more excited to be learning and training when he learned that you would have graduated extremely early if not for keeping you longer than they did. I'm doing alright. I don't think I'm very good, but the class work is fascinating. I hope one day to see the ocean when we defeat the titan's, but that may just be a dream. If I don't get a letter back from you, I wish you the best of luck and maybe we'll see one another at some point while serving._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Armin Arlert._

Itachi briefly wondered why he would decide to write to her of all people, but as she picked up a pen and tore out a piece of paper from her small notebook that she was just barely able to afford, she decided writing back and making connections wouldn't hurt. Especially if she had already made up her mind on protecting this group.

Oooo

Itachi glanced up from the book she was reading, obsidian eyes watching the troops interact with one another in the mess hall. They were laughing, joking about things, just everyday interaction that came from being human. She shifted her book to her other hand, using her dominant to spoon another mouthful of stew and soaked bread into her mouth. Itachi missed the food she grew up on, but there was nothing she could do now. Maybe when she was on cooking duty with a couple of her comrades, she'll introduce them to other foods. Dango sounded especially nice right now.

That's if they have the ingredients for it, unfortunately. The wave of longing for dango had her lips twitching down in a slight frown.

The chattering stopped and Itachi's eyes darted up from her book, slipping it just out of reach from a grasping hand. Her Squad leader, Levi, scowled down at her.

"Oi, brat, what is that shit you're reading." He snapped.

An eyebrow raised and she tilted the book, letting the title show. It was on the maneuver gear, talking about the inner workings and best way to upkeep on its maintenance. Of course, Itachi had already read it, twice so far. Her sharingan made sure it was imprinted within her memory. His eyes narrowed before focusing back on her face.

"Your training begins in half an hour, don't be late. We'll see how well you can really use that gear."

She watched him turn, stalking out of the room, drawing eyes from the groups scattered about the dining area. As soon as he disappeared, gazes focused on her and Itachi found herself at the center of attention. Whispers reached her sensitive ears and Itachi grimaced.

She wondered if she had done anything to annoy her Squad leader recently.

Shutting the book after taking note of the page number, she slipped it into the pouch that was located on her right thigh, facing more towards the front to keep it out of the Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gears way. The odd looks she got for having a pouch attached to her leg was honestly amusing to the raven-haired girl. Itachi couldn't carry anything bigger on her for it may hinder her movements. Once she got a sealing scroll made up, she'll start stocking it full of necessary supplies. Couldn't hurt to try and seal a handful of cylinder gas tanks.

Of course, Itachi will have a clone try it out first. Couldn't miscalculate anything and cause an explosion because the sealing couldn't handle the contents under pressure.

Finishing her meal, she then stood up, dropping the dish off to be washed and headed towards the training grounds.

Fingers moved over straps, fixing and straightening them as they went. Once everything was in order, Itachi went about in making sure that all her gear was in working condition.

"Are you fucking done yet?"

A single brow rose, not amused with her squad leader's language.

"Yes Captain." Was her immediate response and she blinked as his eyebrow raised.

"Tch." He simply stated before turning sharply on his heel and marching over to a figure Itachi immediately recognized. Hange stood there, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she eyed the Uchiha.

"I can't wait-"

"Shut up shitty glasses." Levi interrupted her and Hange wilted. Itachi stood before the two of them, her eyes flickering amid the both of them and then towards the large wooded area that was meant for training purposes for the scouts.

"Hange will be in charge of hunting you down like the pig you are." Levi suddenly spoke up, catching the girl's attention and she merely blinked, her mouth quirking slightly at the supposed insult. Hidan sounded ten times worse than him. Inwardly, Itachi was grateful she didn't have to deal with him any longer.

Hange's excitement could be felt in the air, gear already set to be used and hands inching towards her controls.

"On top of me hunting you, you'll be searching for Levi here and trying to get three colored cloths from him." Hange interjected, a grin taking over her face and getting an eyeroll from her teammate.

"Run."

Itachi was already moving before Levi even finished the word. Hands skillfully pulling the handles out and already pulling levers. Hange was left staring at the spot the Uchiha had vacated.

"Heeeeyyy!"

Chakra filled legs softened her landing upon a tree branch and Itachi swiftly lurched herself up into the air, twisting and using the gear to pull her to the higher branch she had spotted a second ago. Her skin prickled and her ears picked up the sound of gas hissing within the air. Crouching low, she crept along the higher branch, watching as Hange paused below her and gazed about. A flicker in the corner of her vision had obsidian eyes homing in on the blue, green, and yellow cloths that went fluttering by, attached to Captain Levi's upper arm.

His eyes flickered to her position before noticing an oblivious Hange. She could almost hear the sigh leaving him with an eye roll. Itachi glanced back down at Hange before her gaze flickered back up, watching the cloths get away. Making up her mind, Itachi finally decided on leading the over-zealous women on a hunt she wouldn't be able to resist. Positioning herself just right, she jumped, letting gravity take hold.

The look on Hange's face was worth it as she fell past the woman, quickly grappling onto a branch in her squad leader's direction and leaving the titan lover to get her baring's. Hange came in quick, trying to cut the teen off in a diagonal undercut. Grapple hooks released and a shift of her muscles had Itachi spinning away from Hange's range before hooks snagged another tree branch and took her forward. It was a chase that had them going at it for quite a while before Itachi caught sight of Levi once more. It was difficult to pinpoint people, seeing that chakra didn't exactly exist here. She had to rely solely on her training in sight, hearing, and other small things that would give them away.

Levi though, happened to be behind Hange this time.

Hange made an odd sound as Itachi shifted, grappling hook shooting just under her and attaching to a lower tree trunk. Swinging under the Scientist, the girl went careening towards the ground, using the gas to twist her in the right direction before grappling hooks attached to another tree and tugged her towards her target. Her feet skimmed over grass, chakra at the ready in case something decided to go wrong.

Landing on a branch, Itachi shifted her weight to the balls of her feet and locking eyes on her target, she crouched, chakra giving her the boost and the minimum amount of gas being used, she shot forward.

Oooo

Hange snorted, coming down from the trees and jogging to a stop as she landed. "You should have seen your face!" and burst out laughing even harder as she endured the glare directed at her. Itachi stood off to the side, holding all three cloths.

"Tch…" and Levi stormed off as Itachi merely watched.

"Great job Itachi!" Hange gushed, eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "Levi's face when he noticed you launching yourself at him was hilarious!" she cackled. "I've never seen him so put off before!"

Oooo

Itachi looked down at the cleaning supplies that had been shoved into her arms.

"You're on my squad now shitty brat. Make use of yourself and clean this filthy room." And he turned on his heel. "And it better be clean when I get back, or you'll be redoing the entire room over again."

Itachi sighed heavily once he walked out. Apparently, she hadn't gotten the memo that Levi was a clean freak.

Sharingan flickering to life, she got to work, making sure nothing was missed.

If only she could have told her clan that the sharingan would be used for cleaning rooms at some point down the road. The looks on their faces would have been something worth seeing.

Levi dragged a finger across the dresser, eyebrow raising before looking around the room. He pursed his lips before looking at the brat he found himself stuck with.

"Could still use some work." And left the room just as quickly as he appeared. Itachi sighed once more that day. At least she didn't have to clean it again.

It also meant that he had nothing to complain about, so she at least figured that she did an alright job in cleaning.

Oooo

Itachi stepped out of her room, shutting the door behind her before looking up at the person walking down the hall. Ponytail sloppy and hair sticking out everywhere from where her glasses were pushed up, Hange continued muttering to herself while looking down at a sheet of paper.

"I have a proposition for you, if you're interested." Itachi called out, voice ringing in the silent hallway. Itachi watched as Hange came to a stop in the hallway. Her back remained turned to the dark-haired girl.

"Oh?"

"I'm in need of paper and ink…a large quantity of paper specifically. I propose… if it's alright with Erwin and you, to lend a hand in your experiments on Titans in exchange for these products?"

Paper was extremely expensive for them, and since Hange was the one that wrote down everything for her mad scientist ways, Itachi knew she was one to have paper available at all times.

Itachi didn't expect the exuberant Squad leader to twist around with tears in her eyes, glasses reflecting the light in an ominous way.

"You my friend, have a deal."

Itachi internally mused over her decision to ask Hange for paper and ink. She hadn't made enough money yet from her pay for being in the Survey Corps to purchase the amount of paper she was asking for. One of her entire paychecks went to that notebook that she purchased, which is now being used to write letters with Armin.

One tended to go through Paper bombs like they were dango.

Hange hastily grabbed the Uchiha by the crook of her arm and Itachi found herself being dragged off towards Erwin's office.

The loud sound of knuckles rapping on Erwin's office door had Itachi internally flinching. Maybe she should have just stolen the paper from somewhere else. Yet she wouldn't be able to explain where she got it all if someone asked. Even if she used the sharingan, it wouldn't be able to keep her out of trouble for long.

"Come in." Erwin called from the other side and Hange barged in, pulling the Uchiha behind her. Erwin raised an eyebrow and Levi, who was by the window, leaning back against the sill with his arms crossed, watched as Hange literally flung herself upon Erwin's desk. Papers and other knick-knacks went flying off the desk in her frenzy and Erwin merely sighed like he was used to her over-exuberant personality.

"Itachi expressed interest in doing experiments with me!"

"Great, more shitty titan lovers. We already have _you_ shitty glasses, we don't need two of you."

Erwin simply gazed between the two. "I'll consider it after this next expedition."

Hange was suddenly looking like she was told she had free reign on titans.

"We leave in three days, so prepare." Erwin stated before turning his attention towards Levi. "I would like you to ensure that Itachi is up to par and to have her run the titan course."

Finally, his icy blue eyes landed on Itachi and she straightened.

"This will be your first expedition Uchiha. I expect you to listen to your Squad Leader and I wish you the best of luck."

Levi made a scoffing sound from his position and pushed off from the window sill. Dusting his arm off with a disgusted look on his face at the sight of a cobweb hanging from it, he than gestured for Itachi to follow him.

"Might as well run you into the fucking ground piglet. You'll probably enjoy rolling in the shitty mud."

Itachi had to refrain from giving him her blank stare. She didn't need to piss him off with it. Her squad leader was seriously something else. She's dealt with so many different personalities that he honestly didn't really surprise her, to a certain extent. He was extremely intelligent though, and she could see the predator instinct settling within his eyes and his stance. Itachi knew that he had dealt with some kind of terrible upbringing to result in that kind of look. One that told her he would fight tooth and nail to keep on surviving.

He watched her with lidded eyes as she passed him through the open doorway, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. How long before she too, was taken on an expedition in titan infested lands?

Oooo

Itachi held the large book that had been handed to her. It was Hange's thoughts on titans and possible experiments that needed to be conducted. There were things that may even give humanity a victory if they were able to complete their creation. It held everything related to titans within these pages. Everything that Hange fawned over.

Moblit stared at the slim girl before him, a slight frown on his face before he smiled warily, thrusting his hand out towards Itachi.

"Hange informed me that you'll probably be joining us on experiments when we have the chance."

"Aa." Itachi replied, giving his hand a shake before pulling back and opening the book to a page, glancing over the scrawled words. Neat, meticulous handwriting met her gaze.

"I hope we are able to work as a team." He broke the silence. Itachi raised her eyes to meet his and she could tell that he was searching this new predicament. He didn't know if he could trust her or not. Experimenting with titan's, they would need to watch each other's backs just in case something happened and the titan went after them.

"Teamwork will further our progress more than working alone."

The tension left Moblit's shoulders.

Oooo

The horse's hooves dug into the muddy ground as Itachi led it towards her small squad. They have yet to get a good batch from the graduating cadets for Levi to choose from. They all went to either the Military Police or Garrison. If any ended up in the Survey Corps, they weren't good enough. Levi had personally tested the last few that had joined and deemed them too pitiful to show any improved advancements. Hopefully they would be able to expand their squad a bit more from the graduating class in a couple months.

Levi and Hange sat upon their own horse, speaking to each other in hushed voices. As she approached, they both sat up a bit straighter and turned their gaze towards her.

"Itachi, you're mostly with shitty glasses today. I'll be riding with you two, but you follow her orders, and if she isn't available, you follow mine, understand brat?"

"Yes sir." She stated, mounting the saddle on the horse and pulling the reigns to lead the horse to Hange's left side.

"Don't take any unnecessary actions today Itachi…a good percentage of Everyone's first expedition tends to unfortunately lead to a brutal end."

"What she means is, follow your fucking orders and don't panic." Levi ground out, dull blue eyes piercing the raven-haired girl.

"Aa."

"Alright everyone! Gather around!" Erwin called, voice ringing loudly throughout the area and causing silence to reign. "We'll be leaving through Trost's gates. I want formations to be followed and flares at the ready. Remember the colors we use! I don't expect all of us to make it back, but know that we are doing this to advance our grounds and to protect humanity! To fight and take back Wall Maria!"

Itachi watched Erwin glance their way before turning his horse around and beginning to lead his troops to Trost.

The ride to Trost wasn't long, but as they finally came to the first entrance, Itachi felt her stomach finally clenching, a nervousness that she hadn't experienced in a long time welling up. She's read about the Titan's from books, articles, seen diagrams, but never pictures. They haven't invented cameras yet, so there were no such things as photographs.

Following the pathway through Trost, Itachi caught sight of the woman who taught her how to read and write in their language. Surprise flickered across her face before a knowing look appeared. A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth and she waved.

"Do you know her, Itachi?" Hange asked, looking between the two. Levi's gaze flickered to the woman before looking away.

"Aa. I worked for her when I came in with the other refugees."

Hange's eyebrows raised, surprise making itself known. "You came from Shiganshina District!?"

Itachi merely inclined her head. Supposedly she came from Shiganshina and she would keep it that way. They didn't need to know that she woke up, alive and not dead, on one of those ships headed towards Trost. They didn't need to know that she's never seen a titan in her life, only on paper. If they asked, she would use the excuse of already being on the ship because she lived close to the inner gates. The only one she could say she saw was the Armored titan bursting through the second set of gates.

They finally came to a stop before the large gates that kept the titans out and Itachi had to take in a deep breath, hands getting clammy and heart starting to pound as adrenaline kicked in. Senses that had been trained for years heightened and chakra pushed at the backs of her eyes, wanting to activate her bloodline. She pushed that need back, not daring to test her luck and tentative trust with her comrades yet.

"Our goal in this expedition is to secure the town outside Trost. Set up a supply base to enable refuel and then expand from there." Levi murmured. "We're then going to try and take down a 9-meter or shorter titan for shitty glasses to have a go at."

Itachi thought she then heard Levi mumbling about titan throw-up, but it was muffled with the sound of hooves shuffling and voices murmuring back and forth to one another.

Hange couldn't help but let the grin take over her face. Excitement washed over her and she visibly perked up, bouncing in the saddle.

The gates creaked and groaned as they suddenly began to open and Itachi stiffened, chakra buzzing underneath her skin, ready to react. As soon as there was enough room for them to pass, Erwin charged, followed by the rest of his troops. Squads broke off, heading further out and creating a formation that Erwin had created to avoid most titans. Itachi on the other hand, stayed close to the middle, with Hange and Levi.

She assumed, because of Levi's abilities, that Erwin didn't want to risk having him on the outer wings, thus the reason for her small squad following not too far behind him.

The town wasn't too far up ahead, usually located close to the gates because of the prime location for goods necessary for survival. The only thing that occupied it now were the titans lurking between the buildings, ready to feast.

As they came to a slow trot, Erwin made a gesture and Levi moved.

"We're going to be eliminating Titan's within the town. Don't get yourself killed brat."

Hange couldn't help the squeal that left her mouth. "Oh, I can't wait to try out new experiments!"

Levi then lurched from his saddle, grappling hooks digging into the closest roof and pulling him to it.

"Come on Itachi! Can't have the horses dying on us yet!" and Itachi watched as Hange took off, a squeal following her the entire way. A small quirk of her lip and Itachi followed right after the crazy scientist. Landing on the same roof as the two others, Itachi soon found her heart pounding as the first cry of terror and pain filled the air, more sounding out with it.

This is what she signed herself up for, and the ninja within her, the trained Uchiha, clan heiress, soldier, and killer within her suddenly snapped to the forefront of her mind. To bring peace to these people and to protect them, these titans needed to be killed.

The S-ranked Shinobi was ready.

A loud scream came from her right and she was already moving. Hange called after her in surprise, probably having expected the Uchiha to freeze like every other new recruit probably did. Grappling hooks dug into the next building and chakra enhanced legs shot her forward, barely any gas being used to conserve it. Landing, she quickly locked onto the 11-meter Titan that was pulling a struggling soldier to its mouth, and with a scowl on her face, she shot a grappling hook towards it. It was a sight that she probably wouldn't forget, even without the sharingan. It was ugly, shorter legs, long torso and gangly looking arms, and a grinning face that split open, revealing a dark abyss that would lead to its gullet.

An unnecessary act on the titan's part, for they simply threw up the bodies after it was full. Itachi felt a scowl crossing her face. What ate something to only throw it up afterwards?

She refused to pause, to let the paralyzing fear get to her. She had faced more than this as Itachi Uchiha. Jinchuuriki were honestly deadlier. S-ranked shinobi were the cherry on top, they could think. So no, titans who couldn't form a coherent plan weren't exactly at the top of her newly created 'frightening to face' list. Swords gripped in a style that was taught to her in a different life, she jerked her body and enhanced her arms with chakra just as she struck its wrist. Blood sprayed and the detached limb fell, releasing the soldier. Steam hit the air as titan blood evaporated away. Spinning in midair, she angled her hips and shot the grappling hooks out. With a short burst of gas, she came in quick. A large limb came up to swat at her, its other one steaming and starting to regrow. Itachi was already attaching grapples to another area and dodging the swat, blades slicing right through the muscle and tendons at the elbow. With the momentum of her swing, she detached her blade and grasped it in one hand and, years of throwing weapons kicked in and she sent chakra shooting through the blade before throwing it and quickly reattaching a new one.

The sword dug in deep, rendering the titan blind in one eye and sending it toppling backwards from the force of the chakra within it. As it stumbled to catch its flimsy balance, the Uchiha was already slicing through its nape.

Hange stood on a rooftop not too far away, her mouth hanging open in pure astonishment. As Itachi sheathed her blades, she moved to Hange's roof.

"I seriously need to study you."

Itachi leaned back as Hange suddenly started to drool. "That was amazing! Can you catch a titan for me? It'll prob-"

Hange was cut off as Itachi tackled her, scooping the taller woman up across both shoulders and shot off the roof just as a titan landed face first where they had been.

"Oh."

A flash of silver and green and the titan that was struggling to get its face out of the house was down, Levi suddenly appearing in the chaos.

"What the fuck are you doing shitty glasses?! Get fucking moving, we need to secure the area, not fucking swoon after these disgusting piles of shit!"

"Levi! I think Itachi-" and Hange was once again interrupted as a large hand suddenly wrapped around her frame. It was a small class titan, closer to the ground and out of sight between the buildings. So, it was no surprise that Levi and Itachi both didn't see it coming. With no chakra network in this world, Itachi couldn't rely on chakra to pinpoint her enemy. The amount of chaos going on also made it hard to hear everything and pinpoint the location with accuracy. The pained cry that left Hange as the hand squeezed a bit too hard, had Itachi shoving chakra in a pattern that Shisui taught her a long, long time ago, and she disappeared in a shunshin.

Blades cut clean through large fingers that held the scientist and she followed the limb over the edge of the building, free falling towards the titan. Sharingan blazed and her eyes connected with the titan's glassy ones.

 _Laughter, smiles, tears, goodbyes, fear, falling, searing pain, mindless abyss, hunger, hunger, HUNGER._

Itachi jerked, heart hammering as she swiftly ended the titan. Her vision blurred for a second and she withdrew her chakra from her eyes, unable to get rid of the odd feelings that had clouded her mind, visions of people, friends, family, in a fuzzy background that spoke of a town far more advanced than what she's seen here. Being dragged up a wall with others and injected with a syringe of some kind of liquid, of falling and a demon ripping skin, growing, growing.

"Get it together you fucking imbecile!" and a pain radiated from Itachi's shoulder, Levi having landed a hit on her in her information overload.

Itachi quickly pulled herself together, heading up to the roof to make sure that Hange was okay before continuing with their mission.

At the back of her mind though, that information was causing chaos to reign.

What exactly was that?

And something shifted, telling her exactly what she saw.

"Memories…" she whispered into the wind. Obsidian eyes suddenly locking onto all the titans that were in sight.

Where exactly did Titans come from?

She knew that having no history books on Titan's and their arrival was a red flag.

Itachi knew that no written history papers on the formation of the walls was a smack to the face with how obvious it was.

What the hell was going on here?

Oooo

Securing the village was harder than Itachi had thought it would be. There had been over fifteen casualties in the process and now they were getting the carts set up, filling cylinder gas tanks and handing them back to the troops. Levi stood next to her as she took apart one of her 3DMG gear. It had jammed when a titan had snagged hold of her wire and had wrenched her to the side. As a response to her wire being pulled at, Itachi had loosened the wire and let it fully unravel in an attempt to not be thrown like a ragdoll. The slack had saved her from being flung into a building. If she had hit it, there would have been some explaining to do because her body was denser with chakra coursing through it, unlike these people. Hange had come in then, slashing the nape of the titan before helping Itachi with her gear.

With nimble hands, she quickly worked out the problem and had the wire zipping back into its coil. Lips pressed into a thin line as she put it all back together and attached it to her left hip once again. Having read that book and constantly taking it apart and reassembling it so many times in class had helped. Hange suddenly appeared, looking at Itachi and her still fiddling with the gear at her hip. If it didn't work out, Itachi would have to abandon the gear and use her chakra in worst case scenario.

"Erwin wants to see the three of us."

Levi let a frown settle over his face as he then turned on his heel, heading towards Erwin's position. Itachi fell into step behind Levi, Hange quickly catching up to her.

"I think we'll be luring a titan into a trap, at least in trying to catch it." She mused, eyes getting all dreamy once again. Itachi glanced at her out of the corner of her eye before a small smile tilted the corners of her mouth up.

Hange gawked, her eyes widening at the smile Itachi gave her. Itachi knew she didn't express a lot of emotion, but years of having to keep them suppressed didn't help her at all. With trying to keep everything bottled up and not let the stress get to her, she had receded emotionally from almost everyone.

As they reached Erwin, he gave them a quick glance before addressing the squad leader before him. Itachi took in the tall man; she believed he was Mike Zacharias. She had overheard many people murmuring that he was close to Levi in skills. He was a lot taller than Itachi, with blond bangs parted in the middle and a rough looking mustache and beard.

As the two finally concluded, Erwin turned to address the three of them, Mike standing off to the side.

"We will proceed with the capturing of a titan." He started off, giving Levi a hard look. "We will have a team set up at the edges of town with the trap at the ready. Levi, you, Mike, and Itachi will lure a titan towards the mark and we will attempt to take it down alive."

Levi sent Itachi a sharp look. "You ready?" and gave a pointed look towards the gear that had malfunctioned earlier.

An incline of her head was all he needed before Levi faced Erwin. "When do we set out?"

"Now." Erwin informed him before leaving them to get troops set up according to their plan. Itachi suddenly flinched, her frame ducking and swinging around Levi, placing him in between her and Mike, who had suddenly appeared and taken a large inhale of her scent. She hadn't expected Mike invading her space and mentally scolded herself for reacting like that. Levi glowered at Mike before stalking towards the horses, muttering about something.

Hange broke out into a hysterical fit at the girl's reaction. Mike simply nodded his head before turning and heading for his horse.

"Don't worry about him, he always does that. Can smell a titan from miles away before we can even see it." Hange stated through laughter. "I'll also be with Erwin, leading the troops in the capturing of this titan."

Itachi merely blinked, her obsidian eyes watching Mike's back with a raised eyebrow. She then bid Hange a farewell and caught up to the two men.

Swinging up onto her horse, Itachi then followed the two, her heart starting to race once again as they left the protective frames that surrounded them. Hooves beat into the grassy field and Itachi's low ponytail threatened to come loose from its hold. The air felt wonderful against her skin and Itachi suddenly missed running through trees, chakra propelling her body to its limits.

She was brought out of her thoughts as a tall titan came stumbling their way. It was too tall for what they were looking for and Mike was suddenly in the air, latching onto its limbs and swinging up behind it, carving a deep gouge into its nape. He landed on the ground and swiftly pulled up alongside them on his horse not long after.

It felt like forever before they deemed a titan small enough for what they needed to do. Levi then gestured for them to move, all three circling it to gain its attention. The small titan lunged for Itachi, swatting at the girl who ducked low on the horses back and swiftly urged the mare to swerve out of its range. With the titan locked onto the Uchiha, the two others began to lead the way back towards town, Itachi gritting her teeth as she put the enemy at her back. The entire way back to town felt like she was fleeing with death at her heels.

As soon as they breeched to frames of houses, a loud horn could be heard and explosions followed, nets flying out and sharp spears digging into the titan's body, connected to wires. It struggled, but was unable to move from its position.

Hange was all of a sudden right next to the titan once they were able to pin it down, her high-pitched squealing buzzing in Itachi's ears.

Oooo

"What do you think of them Itachi?" Hange questioned, her eyes flickering towards the Uchiha as she stood her ground not too far away. Moblit was flitting in-between the two of them, looking worried as Hange dragged Itachi closer to the titan. Obsidian eyes gazed down at the creature, her mind lingering on the memory of the previous titan she had encountered.

"Hange…" She started, licking her lips as she paused, suddenly worried that Hange might not like what she had to say. The curiosity in her eyes though, pushed her. "Don't you think it's odd that they appeared so suddenly? That human kind was almost wiped out because of them? Don't you wonder how advanced we used to be? Maybe, somehow, human kind created an experiment that brought about its end?" and she cut herself off at that part. "I got carried away in my musings, I'm terribly sorry Hange."

Orochimaru had experimented and created things that disgusted her. For all she knew, he could have eventually created a titan like figure down the road.

The scientist on the other hand, stood silently, staring at the titan with a frown tugging at her lips before gesturing for Moblit to bring a notebook.

Itachi stood next to Hange, listening to the scratching of a pen on paper as she continued to stare into the titans hollow eyes, her sharingan itching to see if she would get the same reaction.

Oooo

The corpse of the titan Hange had experimented on was steaming, breaking down and leaving nothing behind. The woman seemed to be lost at the death of her test subject, but they needed to get moving. They had spent too long in the town and the titans started to converge on their position.

Levi's face scrunched up in disgust as he cleaned his sword with a cloth. They needed to move now.

"Fucking disgusting shit bags."

Itachi merely glanced at Levi as she landed beside him, having taken out the titan that had been approaching in the opposite direction. Her horse pulled up next to her, hooves digging into the cobblestone and Itachi reached forward, grasping the reigns with her hand. Mounting the saddle, she proceeded once Hange and Levi were ready. The distance between the town and the gates was open land, no trees nor buildings to help them. They needed to move fast.

Everything was going alright until black flares came up on Itachi's right. Her eyes following the black smoke, Levi cursing and urging them to move faster.

They didn't need abnormal titans right now.

Another black flare and Hange was worriedly looking towards the large figures approaching. Itachi could see regular titans following right behind them and she counted the additional flares going up, giving them a total of seven regulars.

"Shit, we don't fucking need this right now!" Levi snarled, flicking his reigns harshly, he sped up towards Erwin. Itachi watched them quickly converse before Squads started to peel off and head towards the flares that were fading.

Levi fell back into lead position and glanced at the teen he found himself in charge of. Dull blue eyes took in her own large obsidian eyes framed by long lashes, long hair pulled into a low ponytail, to the curve of her delicate neck, connected to a fragile frame that was so easily breakable.

"Tch."

Itachi blinked, her eyebrows furrowing. She had seen her squad leader look at her, but she was unsure of what that look meant exactly.

"We'll be helping troops retreat. Do not engage unless necessary." And he led them towards the chaos that was unfolding in the distance.

Drawing in close, Levi led the three of them to a smaller group of titans, focusing on taking out the smaller threats before trying to deal with the abnormal ones. Levi shifted and then disappeared, gas launching him at the closest titan. Hange was following close behind, laughter tagging alongside her. Itachi crouched on the saddle, taking in the two titans that were squashing horses underfoot. One grasped onto a line and with a harsh yank, the cadet hit the ground at an odd angle and Itachi felt her stomach clench. His neck had been snapped, head twisted all the way around. With Levi handling one titan, Itachi sent chakra shooting through her legs and she launched herself up into the air, grapples latching onto the titan Hange was targeting. Maneuvering around a cadet, Itachi gripped her blades and came in fast, severing a hand that was reaching for a terrified woman, who hovered over her unconscious teammate. Spinning, she released the grapples hold before releasing them again, claws digging into titan flesh. A large gash in its upper shoulder caused the arm to fall, useless for a couple seconds. Hange came from the other side, digging blades in and carving the nape out. Levi then appeared, his titan down and a glower on his face.

"Oi! Get your fucking asses back to the wall!" he snapped at the remaining soldiers that were still alive.

No one argued, many of the teams missing members, who lay scattered in pieces on the ground. Teammates quickly called their horses that were available and they shared, quickly retreating, knowing that they didn't stand a chance right now.

The three of them then continued, helping another group out and slowly dwindling the titans to just the two abnormal ones that were targeting them.

Itachi found herself facing the second abnormal without Hange or Levi with her. She could see troop members being snagged from the air and being brought to a hungry mouth, which feasted upon the human flesh. She then lurched into the air, grapples digging into the titan's leg as she left her horse. Levi and Hange were struggling with the first abnormal titan that had come stumbling their way. A sudden burst of gas propelled her forward and she shifted her weight to come in at an angle. Her swords slid into position, one held along the length of her forearm as she tucked it to her chest and the other down near her hip, ready to strike. The sound of hissing reached her ears at the last second and Itachi aborted her current course, head snapping towards the rookie that came streamlining into her path. Shifting quickly, Itachi tilted her hips to a certain degree, heading for a lower position to get her bearings. The abnormal lunged at that second, teeth chomping loudly and a pained scream reached her ears, blood raining down, splattering upon Itachi's green cloak and freckling her face. Disgust washed through her at the warm feeling it left behind. She may be a killer, but she will never get use to the feel of blood on her skin. Itachi barely had enough time to process the death of the rookie above her before a large, solid object took the breath right out of her. She hadn't even seen the beast swinging at her.

Chakra circulated throughout her body, darting to her limbs at an extremely fast pace, supporting and strengthening it she went flying. The Titan had swiped at her like a pestering housefly and sent her body careening. Her figure hit the ground quite a distance away and Itachi rolled, dust flying up from the impact as she went. It felt like forever before her body rolled to a stop.

"Itachi!"

The voice vaguely registered in her mind, Hange's panicked scream reaching her limp figure. Almost begging for the girl to just get up and fight.

Her vision went dark.

"Maybe next time." Her mind whispered, bringing up a memory of Itachi poking Sasuke's forehead with a smile on his face. Sasuke's frowning face suddenly appeared and her heart gave a painful twinge. Her memory shifted to her parent's, whispering how much they loved him and that they were extremely proud.

"Forgive me Sasuke... There won't be another time."

Itachi jolted awake, eyes blazing with the sharingan. In the distance, she could see her squad fighting, Levi and Hange working together to bring down the Titan that had hit her. Their titan already decomposing upon the ground not too far from them. Itachi knew that if she didn't have chakra, she would be dead right now. That impact would have killed her. Her body shifted, pain flaring from her ribcage. It was definitely bruised, maybe even cracked in some places.

Blood seeped from a jagged cut at the edge of her eyebrow, but she didn't bother with it, struggling more to keep from using her more advanced bloodline. Itachi couldn't risk it. Not with the consequences resulting in going blind. She's dealt with being almost fully blind before, she's not going to do that to herself anytime soon.

She rolled to her hands and knees, pain flaring. Blood dripped from her mouth and she spit a glob out. Her lip was split, from what she could tell and she was quite a bit scuffed up too. Stumbling to her feet, she braced herself, regaining her balance, having a bit of difficulty.

One step turned into another and Itachi soon burst into a run, jaw set in a stubborn way at the sight of that god damned creature that had struck her out of the air. Gas propelled her and hooks shot from her gear. Chakra guided them, digging into the titan's shoulder with a vengeance and she pushed herself. Itachi came in quick, eyes blazing red and pattern spinning widely in place. The titan shifted, trying to swing at her again, but she worked with her hooks, spinning and sweeping up, slicing a long, jagged cut through the tendon in the titan's arm. An odd groan escaped the beast, but she kept going. Another burst of gas and she dropped, latching on at the waist and swinging low around the ankles. With a twist, she came in fast, digging blades deep into the titans achilles tendon before ripping deep into the other one.

The abnormal titan shifted on flimsy balance, unable to keep walking with its tendons being detached. Its legs gave way and with a loud thundering sound, it landed on its hands and knees. Shouts were heard and Itachi vaguely realized that she was the only one attacking the titan right now.

The titan tried grabbing her from midair, but Itachi was already detaching herself and slicing through the incoming appendage. Steaming blood hit the air and the hand went flying, chakra reinforcing the attack. Itachi's eyes blazed a brilliant red as she then shot a grapple into its neck, blades moving into position. Swinging into a high arch, Itachi let her sight rest on the exposed nape of the titan before her grapples dug into it, reeling her in. Gravity and wires working together, she shifted so that her momentum brought her into a deadly spin and she struck, a large chunk on flesh falling towards the ground. The titan shuddered and fell forward, faceplanting into the ground and began to steam as its decomposition process started.

Her feet touched the ground and Itachi stumbled, legs trembling in exertion. She needed to train harder, longer, run with chakra. She wasn't used to this yet, apparently. Shutting her sharingan off, she straightened herself out as much as she could from the twinging in her ribs and tried to brush the stray strands of hair out of her face, only to find Hange literally picking her small frame up and hugging her.

"I thought you died!"

"Hn…you're hurting my ribs Hange, please release me." She managed to get out, breath light and airy from not being able to take in enough air with Hange hugging her.

"Ah! Sorry!" she gushed, releasing the girl and as she found her footing, Hange couldn't help but pull her face towards hers, eyes searching. "Levi and I swore your eyes turned a brilliant shade of red…"

"Must have been the lighting." Itachi merely gave as her response, getting an odd look from Hange before they were on the move once more, heading for the walls.

Oooo

 _Dear Itachi,_

 _Eren is excited to learn that you've taken an interest in our training. Mikasa gives her thanks for the suggestions for her gear when maneuvering. Eren was a bit moody that you've decided to explain to him the importance of teamwork and understanding that it's not all about revenge. Also, thank you for the compliment. I am underestimating the ability of being able to think ahead of my peers. It just seems discouraging, when everyone advances physically but I'm behind in that aspect._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Armin, Eren, and Mikasa_

A tray slammed down on the table Itachi sat at before the empty bench was pushed slightly back and a figure sat across from her.

"What the fuck are you smiling about? A lover writing to you and get your panties in a twist?"

Itachi glanced up at Levi before setting the paper down.

"It's a group of kids from Shiganshina District that joined the cadets in training. We've been talking for a couple months through letters."

She watched as Levi held a tea cup by its rim, avoiding the handle with utmost care. Blinking at the sight, she then diverted her gaze, picking at her food on her plate.

"How are your ribs?"

Itachi mulled the question over, glancing out the window she sat next to. "Alright, still sore but easily capable of handling movement now."

There was a pause, like Levi was struggling with trying to make a connection with her. She could tell that he was one to distance himself. She had done that, especially when given the order to kill her clan's men.

"You were…lucky that you didn't get your ass fucking eaten."

Itachi's lips thinned. She knew exactly how lucky she was. If it came down to it, she would have used the second form of her sharingan.

"Finish your food, don't waste it like those shits over there." Levi stated, indicating towards the whispering soldiers not too far away from their table.

"Ah…" she mumbled, dunking her bread into the broth, soaking it thoroughly before taking a bite.

"We'll be training you a bit more, mostly just you and I. Shitty glasses will be taking you on as an apprentice or something like that. She told me you wanted fucking large quantities of paper and ink in exchange for helping her? Who the fuck needs that amount of paper anyways?"

It was right then and there, that Itachi decided that it would be Levi that would know first as to what exactly she could do. In due time of course.

"I've been writing a lot of letters recently and my pay isn't enough to keep buying notebooks."

They both knew that it was a half assed answer.

"Right." Was his only response before getting up, eyes lingering on the letter that she had read.

"Would you suggest those shitty ass kids you're talking to for the Survey Corps?" he finally asked, Itachi knowing that he was struggling not to just walk away. She looked down at the letter, eyes lingering before flitting up towards her squad leader.

Obsidian eyes lingered on his face, taking in his sharp angles and the dark circles under his eyes.

"I would recommend them for the Survey Corps if they so wished it." And Itachi knew that it wasn't something she truly wanted if she wished to protect them, but it wasn't her choice in the end. All she could do is guide them.

Levi gave no indication that he agreed or disagreed, but he left it at that, leaving the Uchiha to finish her meal.

Itachi simply watched him go before pulling another paper out of her notebook. She wondered what Armin would think if she mentioned her theory that titans may have once been human. It best be left for in person, not through letters that can be intercepted.


	3. Dancing Crow Chapter Three

Note: I have been an emotional wreck/just finished college/need to find a new friggen job/idk.

My **MUSE** has **abandoned** me in my stress filled times. I would literally sit down to write with so many ideas, and then bam, everything would just leave me.

 **Warnings:** **FEM ITACHI**. Not too sure on anything else, maybe some spoilers/not really? I've taken a scientific type of twist to this but it's theory for them right now and I'm not sure it it'll fit with where I might be going.

 **Pairing:** I will probably be doing a Levi/Itachi pairing, Sorry to any that didn't want it? Though, this is NOT a romance story, thus any cute and cuddly/awwww will probably not really make its way in here. I'm focusing on the story.

I give you (about friggen time) the third chapter of Dancing Crow. (With the fourth currently being started).

* * *

Dancing Crow Chapter Three

Itachi hissed in annoyance as the titan blood that Hange had been able to obtain in a syringe, evaporated as soon as it was exposed to air. It was a mere droplet, for she was testing it on a slide, but it was still a waste of a rare sample that could lead to an incredible discovery. Her focus flickered to the side, obsidian eyes focusing on Hange for a moment, and confirming that she was thoroughly distracted by her own sample, Itachi moved. With swift actions, she flipped a slide into position, filled it with a sample of blood, and quickly sealed it between another slide so that it wouldn't have the chance to disappear on her. It didn't even have time to start its process of deterioration before she had it covered.

Slipping it onto an antient looking microscope, Itachi brushed her bangs and some strands of hair that escaped from her low ponytail away from her face before leaning in to view the cells.

Hange startled her a second later, her eyes wide as she gazed at the successful slide Itachi had been able to acquire.

"How did you do that? Half of my slides have destroyed cells because of the decomposition that took immediate effect. Can't really make anything out with the rate it was evaporating."

Itachi slightly smiled. "You have to be quick to seal it before it starts to break down and evaporate." Hange gave her a deadpanned look, mumbling under her breath that she had tried that.

"Then it's decided. You'll be placing any titan blood on slides from now on when we need it."

Itachi merely nodded, leaning back in to view the slide. She knew what human cells looked like, especially due to all the reading and studying about the human body throughout her years growing up. She may not have been a medical ninja, but it was something she had an interest in. This, before her, looked exactly like human blood to her, but there was something different about it that threw her off. With Hange going over notes now, she shifted, her bangs sliding forward to block the view of her face, and she activated her sharingan.

The cells had something attached to them, digging in and engulfing half the cell body. It looked slightly normal to the human eye, but with the sharingan putting everything into high definition, she was able to tell where the cell ended, and the attachment began. It looked like it was taking over part of the structure, maybe even rewriting part of the DNA that made a human, human.

Hange would have just been able to make out the difference if she had a normal slide, but with the different rates of decomposition of the cells once it was exposed to air started, it caused too much disturbance in the sample to be able to focus on the almost similar looking attachment.

Itachi pressed her lips tightly together.

She didn't know what to think of this. It was proof that they contained mutated human cells. This may have been enough to label their creation to human experimenting gone wrong. Unless it was otherworldly. She couldn't forget the oddities in her world, bringing the dead back through jutsu to gods being worshiped, and more.

Was this some kind of experiment, or was it some god-like creature that granted this ability? Itachi couldn't forget about Hidan and his god-obsessed immortal self.

What was the history of this mutation? Was it like a bloodline? Could it be passed onto someone else through placing the mutated gene into that person's body? Or having children? What was it capable of? Could one of these titans have a sentient mind? Could they communicate with them in some way? Could titans communicate with one another on some level?

All these questions and absolutely no answers in sight.

Her stomach suddenly dropped. Someone in the capitol or the Wall cult knew, and they wanted it to be kept a secret. That had to be part of the reason the history of the walls was left out, the formation and the origin of the titans.

How had everyone forgotten the first appearance? The sudden outburst of Titan's should have been recorded, but it wasn't, not like what she wanted to know. They claimed that they appeared out of nowhere, but somewhere, someone knew their exact origin. She had dissected every single book within the library with a fine-toothed comb searching for the reason of their appearance. She had read through it all, the little that there honestly was. All that was stated was their sudden appearance and then humanity suddenly having walls to hide behind. There was nothing in-between about anything pertaining to the walls nor their way of defending themselves until the walls were fully built. 3DM gear wasn't available until recent years, concluding that humans had no way of really fighting back against the enemy. Any books on the outside world didn't exist in the local libraries, and anyone that was found to have a forbidden book on anything outside related could be subjected to imprisonment for violation of the law. That was a major indicator that someone was trying to keep them oblivious and rule them with fear. A fear of being devoured.

Also, how could there be humans still alive if they had no way of fighting titans off in the beginning? The painstaking time it would have taken to build walls, to ensure that those that could build were protected. Titans vary in sizes, they swarm to large groups of humans, and yet, somehow, they were all still alive.

There was absolutely no way they kept the titans at bay with pitch forks and tools until three walls were built. There would have been history books written on the harrowing encounters and strife in building each section of the walls due to the titans.

Not even a single book was dedicated to those that built the wall. Unlike Konoha with their memorial stone, there was nothing here to honor those that had built the very thing their lives depended upon. Konoha kept history books detailing the creation of their village, this place didn't even have that.

On top of that information, not even a single part of the wall was split into sections. This told the young Uchiha that it wasn't built over years, but in a single day.

Her stomach flipped and Itachi felt her senses shifting, telling her that there was a serious problem here and she didn't know exactly how to approach it.

Maybe she needed to send out clones and do some intel gathering?

Itachi glanced at Hange. She didn't know if it was safe to tell her her own thoughts, or let them continue to go on, oblivious to her suspicions. Her thoughts went back to Sasuke, her precious brother and his lack of knowledge about almost everything pertaining to the clan. Could she do this once more, keep everything to herself and sacrifice the second life she was given?

No, she would tell Hange of her discovery and thoughts. This wasn't something that she could keep everyone blind to, for they were all currently being blinded by the King.

Or was it the King?

Her brows furrowed, contemplating possible routes that this could take. Could there be a hidden figure behind the King? Like how Danzo had worked underneath Hiruzen without him truly knowing the depths that man went to? Like how Madara worked to manipulate everyone around him?

Itachi slid a hand down her face, eyes closing in an exhausted kind of way. She was done with secrets. Just utterly, entirely, so done with secrets. All they have ever brought her was stress, fear for those she loved, and so much pain and regret.

The sudden burning sensation at the edges of her eyes must have come from the hours of working in the lab.

 _Who was she trying to fool?_

Oooo

"So, you both think that titans use to be humans, only to end up the way they are because of a bad experiment?"

Hange pursed her lips as Erwin phrased it like that. "We found mutated human cells. They had a mutation taking over half of their formations, blending almost seamlessly with the cell. If it wasn't for Itachi's ability to seal the slides before decomposition hit, we would have never made this discovery. I…would never have noticed it." She replied, scowling at that last statement. Itachi twitched, wanting to tell Hange that she would have found it, but she remained silent. What if Hange never did find it? What if she had found out through another way and it left everyone blindsided? It could do some serious damage if they aren't careful.

There would be so many deaths that could be avoided if they knew ahead of time, or had a possible warning of what could come to light. No one would be taken by complete and utter surprise.

Also, what if someone had the strand of DNA that is capable of mutating humans and initiating the experiment, releasing titans upon the people within the walls? Itachi stopped herself from delving deeper into that thought. There were too many paths open to them with no end in sight.

Erwin sighed heavily, a shadow settling over his shoulders as he stared at the papers Hange had written up in a report. She had found the new theory entirely fascinating. The concept of a human transforming into a titan through _possible_ experimentation was utterly mind-blowing to the woman.

Itachi failed to mention the possibility of supernatural play. Hange being a scientist may not agree with that theory or she may be open to it entirely. Though, she'd rather let the older woman bring up that conversation by herself. Let everyone's mind settle on the possibility of titans once being human before offering other ways they may have gone through the mutation.

Itachi startled at the sound breaking the silence, obsidian eyes focusing solely on her commanding officer.

An odd laugh escaped the man, hands clenching into fists as he refused to look away from the report. Everything he had been told was suddenly being questioned.

"It's a theory, Erwin, sir. It doesn't mean anything until proven. Do not let this cloud your judgment and please continue making the best choices for the Survey Corps." Itachi murmured, shifting on her feet. "Even if we do find it true, there has been no attempted communication records on the titan's behalf, which indicates that they aren't capable of sentient thought. They simply destroy; we are fighting for a chance to survive and regain land we lost, and they are a threat that must be dealt with."

Itachi knew, even if they were once human, they weren't now, not with their cannibalistic tendencies of wanting to eat their own kind. ( _If_ they had once been human).

Erwin gazed at the young girl, emotions flickering within his eyes. "You'd make a good leader, Itachi."

Something clenched within Itachi's chest, painful and sending waves of sorrow through her. Sometimes she wished she had coaxed her clan to stop their coup and let her apprentice for Hokage. Maybe that would have saved them all. Maybe, maybe if she had a chance of leading the village, everything would have changed.

She shut those thoughts behind a mental door, willing herself to stop thinking so deeply upon it. She was dead in that world, long gone and missing her brother grow into a man. She briefly wondered if she had any nieces or nephews yet before pushing her thoughts on that aside.

Hange glanced between the two with a furrow of her brow.

"Let's keep this between ourselves, shall we?" Erwin stated, shuffling the report into his top draw and locking it. Both nodded before Erwin dismissed them soon after.

"Itachi!" Hange called as she closed the door behind her. Itachi paused, glancing over her shoulder before fully facing Hange, who stood there with a grin on her face and holding out a large stack of paper.

She paused, wondering where the woman had pulled out that stack of paper from. She didn't have a chance to ask Hange before it was shoved into her arms, some flying away from the stack and fluttering to the ground.

"Enjoy!" the older woman sang before twisting around and disappearing down the hall. Itachi simply watched her go before bending down and picking up the others that had fluttered to the ground. (Chakra humming lightly through the one holding the pile of papers as a way to keep it from losing anymore).

With everything that was currently going on, she had almost forgotten about her request for paper.

Oooo

Brush strokes went smoothly over the paper, cut specifically like it should be. Delicately handling them and ensuring that they were dried enough to slip a thread through the top, they were then strung upon one of the many lines of rope that hung across her room to fully dry. Already, Itachi had made over a couple hundred handmade explosive tags.

Her ceiling was entirely covered in explosive tags, their ends just missing the top of her head as she walked about and proceeded to hang up some more to fully dry. Ink mixed with her blood was something she had experimented with. She could recall her mother once talking about Kushina Uzumaki and her sealing ink, and with there being no chakra here, she needed to ensure that these tags could be activated. Lighting them on fire would also activate them because of the ink mixed with her blood, which was laced with chakra. It wasn't as strong as an Uzumaki's ink would be, but it was something to work with at least.

Couldn't rely on tags that were duds and if anyone else was going to use them, she needed to ensure that there was a way for them to activate the tags.

A knock on her door caused the Uchiha to pause in her actions, arms stretched high above her as she looped the thread around the rope and secured it with a small knot that would easily come undone if it was pulled on.

Her door was swung open and Hange came stumbling in, her glasses catching the light as she started babbling about something she thought interesting before she stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes taking in the hundreds of hanging explosive tags.

The amount would take out this entire wing and more if activated.

"You…wanted paper for… art?" Hange scratched at her head, ducking under the multiple tags hanging, hand grasping one and looking at the intricate seal upon the paper.

Itachi smiled gently as she secured the last of the tags she made that day.

"In time Hange. They have to settle before they are of any use."

Itachi prayed that they were worth it. Slapping a seal onto any part of a titan would be worth it. Even with regeneration being a major advantage for the titans, it wouldn't stop a limb from being blown apart.

It would also be of use for her exploding clones, the extra power behind their exploding may even give them an opportunity to blind them and help comrades out.

"Huh."

Oooo

The cool breeze felt nice against her skin, especially with how hot it had been all day. Itachi's feet whispered across the ground, silenced by chakra as she continued her walk. Sharingan glowed faintly in the dark, red eyes ominous as they watched for anything out of the ordinary. In her arms, was a cylinder canister of gas along with a piece of paper that had a storage seal drawn upon it.

Getting this single canister had been extremely easy, yet surprisingly difficult. Itachi had to make sure there was absolutely no trace of paperwork on this canister. All documents had been found, each one memorized and adjusted to reflect that the one she had stolen didn't exist and never had existed. She placed a Genjutsu over the area it had been taken from, knowing that if it was found empty, there would be an investigation. Each cylinder was handed out to members in the scouts. Every single one was numbered with a series of numbers and letters on them. If someone didn't report back after an expedition, it was cataloged, and their cylinders were marked as expired. Each recruit had their own numbers to identify them by and then assigned a cylinder. Once everyone reported back, they were able to mark the numbers that hadn't reported in, which was then followed up by the canister crew to mark those resources as unavailable.

Sometimes canisters were damaged in the field and that caused a lot of paperwork to be filled out before being allowed to apply for a new canister.

They were extremely guarded.

They were highly valuable.

Itachi doubted she would have been able to purchase one canister for personal use without having to place almost an entire year of savings aside. And then the channels she would have to go through would make it entirely impossible to acquire one.

She seriously hoped that this would work. If it reacted violently to being sealed, there wouldn't be a canister left.

Setting down the canister and the sealing paper next to it, she created a shadow clone. Her double merely looked at her before picking up the items and walking off with them. She finally came to a stop further out in the field Itachi had found and with a spike of chakra, sealed the cylinder canister into the seal.

Seconds ticked by, followed by minutes and then hours. Her clone walked around with the paper, indulging herself in kata and exercises with a couple jutsu thrown in. As late night turned into early morning, Itachi's clone finally unsealed the canister.

Nothing volatile happened and she felt relief wash over her frame. There hadn't been any reaction between the seal and the contents under pressure and it left her feeling relieved that she didn't have to experiment with creating a seal to deal with that kind of equipment. Itachi would be able to carry around an extra canister once she went through Levi or Erwin for an extra one. She would, of course, keep this one until she found that it was the right time to speak to Levi about some of her abilities. Couldn't exactly go up to them and request an extra canister when they don't know about sealing, and she had no way of carrying the extra one around without weighing herself down and being the reason for more recourses to be in danger of being damaged or lost if she didn't make it back. So that had to wait until they knew about sealing.

Itachi didn't head back to base until the sun started to light up the sky, sparring with clones until she was exhausted from use of chakra and muscles aching. It felt incredible though, being able to finally exhaust herself through vigorous fighting and slipping in and out of her clones reach and engaging in combat.

She missed sparring with her cousin and closest friend when she was younger. Her heart ached something fierce as the image of a boy with tousled black hair and grinning face directed her way crossed her mind.

The mess hall was full by the time she showered and found her way into the room. Hange was sitting with Moblit, both whispering and flipping through Hange's notes as she grabbed her plate of food. It was oatmeal with some coffee today.

As she stepped out of the mess hall after eating, Itachi began to head towards the horse stalls, only to pause as she spotted Mike heading towards her.

She hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks, seeing that he hadn't been around the base since they got back from that last expedition. Facing towards the approaching man, she saluted her superior with the correct stance, gaze lingering and face blank, ready for orders.

"Levi stated that you're back on duty tomorrow." He started, gesturing for her to relax. Itachi had been off duty for a bit, since Levi wanted to ensure that her ribs were alright and that the hit she had taken hadn't done any other kind of damage. One didn't need a punctured lung in this line of work if her bruised ribs finally caved under the stress placed upon them. 3D gear did put a lot of strain on the body itself.

"Aa."

Mike frowned slightly, staring down at the girl. She wasn't even sixteen yet. From what he could recall her papers saying. He seemed to be second guessing himself before his resolve hardened.

"I've been placed in charge of a small group of scouts to go out and retrieve lost supplies from our last base. Outside wall Rose." Mike stated, Itachi's interest spiking at being told this information. "I wish to have you as part of the retrieval squad, if you're up for it."

Itachi analyzed his request, going over the possibilities in even being able to acquire the lost supplies. The rate of failure to success. The amount of supplies necessary for the expedition to the amount of people that would be going with them. There was so much to consider when doing this kind of expedition, and if they didn't make it back, more resources would not be coming back.

"I accept."

Mike inclined his head before gesturing for Itachi to follow him. "Levi already agreed to go on the quest as well. I would like you to meet the rest of the group."

Itachi merely followed behind Mike, getting odd looks as they wove through many recruits and horses. Entering the separate building that stood to the right of the main one, Itachi found her sight landing on a good number of recruits that were set up for this quest.

Mike proceeded to interact with those he recruited and Itachi watched them intermingle. There were three other females, but the rest were all males. Altogether, there were fifteen of them. She was able to pick out the two that were the most acquainted with filling the canisters when on expeditions, while another few she recognized by face, but knew not their names. The rest were new to her.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you!" a girl suddenly caught her attention and Itachi found herself taking in the brown hair and hazel eyed girl. She was taller than Itachi and she looked excited to see the raven-haired girl.

"I've heard so much about you! And your first expedition with Captain Levi!" she exclaimed before suddenly looking sheepish. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Aliz Fiedler, it's a pleasure meeting you!"

"Aa…" Itachi managed, quirking an eyebrow in surprise at her enthusiasm. "Itachi Uchiha. It's nice to meet you as well."

The cough that came from the front of the room had everyone turning their attention to the one person trying to gather everyone's attention.

"Listen up!" Mike called out, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly before nodding. "Our mission is to retrieve lost supplies outside Wall Rose. The resources were last reported as being full, and with how we had been on an expedition at that time, were untouched before the breach."

There were light whispers from some of the crew and Itachi found her obsidian gaze drifting from one person to the next.

"We will be going to the Survey Corps building located beyond the Karanese District. From there, we will load up as much as we can carry and head straight back. We are trying for a swift retrieval, anything longer will draw more attention to us."

More murmurs filled the room and Itachi gazed around under thick lashes. She honestly wondered if they would make it back without casualties. Her hands clenched by her sides. She would try her hardest to ensure that they made it back. There was only one of her, and clones took chakra that was essential to her own life. Sure, she was an S-rank shinobi, but this was a world with fragile human bodies, no matter how much exercise and conditioning they went through, a single hit could kill them.

"Gather your supplies, be smart about what you bring and double-check your equipment for malfunctions! Meet by the horses tomorrow at dawn." Mike called out, dismissing them after that.

Levi slid up right next to Itachi as everyone started to file out, Aliz glancing between the two before giggling and bounding away. The scathing look Levi sent her had Itachi's lips quirking upwards in amusement.

"We'll have to be quick." Itachi finally broke the silence. Levi glanced slightly down at her.

"Mike and I have been debating on traveling during the night, but we'd be left blind, even with the use of lanterns. We're also unsure if we'd alert titans of our position with the lanterns. Usually we settle down at night, but if this mission is about timing, we might push how long we travel for."

Itachi glanced off to the side, wondering what they could do.

"Maybe start early, right before dawn where it just starts to get light out…Traveling during the day will attract anything in the area since titans seem to be drawn to humans, so we have to be prepared either way. Scouts would be best, send two ahead for lookout and try avoiding titans."

"Your thoughts on flares?" he questioned, eyes locking with hers, eyebrow quirked and wondering how the scouts would inform them of possible encounters.

The titans had flocked when flares were being used the last time. It was a good way for a large group to advance, but a tiny group such as theirs, especially one that is focused on retrieval would make it hard. It might even be suicide. Itachi had seen the number of titans that had been heading their way in their last expedition, and she honestly wondered if the titans had noticed the large amount of flares being used to avoid them. Who wasn't to say that the colored flare was attracting attention in some way?

"It might attract more titans than we can handle." She mused. "We'll have to figure out signals if we do end up sending scouts ahead of us."

It might just be best to travel during the day, starting early will give them a good head start, but daylight was honestly the safest for it was easy to see a titan coming towards them. Itachi pushed that thought aside for now.

Also, how active where they at night? Hange never got the chance to study any titans past daylight.

Levi tilted his head to indicate that he heard her. "Go get packed for the expedition and come to the training grounds. I could use a sparring partner."

Itachi couldn't help the smile that grew at being offered a sparring partner.

Levi made an odd sound and turned on his heel, retreating out of the building.

Oooo

There were four large carts, one dedicated to the filling station, extra canisters near them, to the boxes of rations. The second cart was mostly empty, holding some camping gear while the personal horses carried the rest. The last two carts was empty, ready to be packed with anything they could find and fit onto it once they got to the abandoned survey corps building.

They had wanted to bring another empty cart with them, but Itachi overheard Mike saying it was too much for their small group. They wouldn't be able to move fast enough.

Aliz suddenly appeared at Itachi's side, smile in place but holding an air of nervousness. She knew that feeling all too well and there was nothing Itachi could say to ease the girls worry. So many things could go wrong out there. The horse shifted next to her and Itachi ran a hand down its neck, soothing the creature with light chakra. It leaned into her touch, enjoying the massage feeling her chakra gave off. Aliz blinked owlishly, her eyes wide as she watched the way the horse reacted to the Uchiha.

"Wow…you know how to handle the horses don't you? I've had terrible luck with them. I know that we train with them to create a close bond and all, but mine seems to hate me…"

Itachi covered a laugh with a cough because the said horse Aliz was talking about was chewing on the girl's long hair that was pulled into a pony tail.

Mike arrived at that time and glancing over everyone, he then nodded, shifting his horse and began leading them towards their destination. Itachi swiftly mounted, her small pack containing only a couple pairs of clothing, some essentials followed by three scrolls underneath all that. One held a full canister while the others were empty storage scrolls. On her thigh was a small pouch with at least two-hundred explosive tags, currently not connected to anything to throw them with because they didn't make kunai, or any kind of throwing weapon here. At least, not that she knew of. She's barely had time to look throughout the local markets for blacksmith shops. On top of all that, the satchel connected to her horse contained a small note book that Hange had thrust into her hands, demanding she take notes if she found anything worth mentioning.

Aliz scrambled up onto her horse after pulling her chewed up hair out of her horse's mouth and pulled up alongside Itachi. Everyone they traveled with fell into a hushed silence, some whispering here and there, but many not knowing if this would be the last time they would ever see their friends and family, and their home.

It took them roughly three days to travel from their headquarters to Karanese District. Itachi could tell that many of them were sore and tired. It had started raining the second day, late in the evening and then turned into a fine drizzle that hadn't let up since then.

Chakra lazily coursed through her body, swirling in different directions as Itachi guided it through her system, keeping her body comfortably warm. Aliz on the other hand was shivering in her seat, knuckles white from grasping the reigns of the horse. She could tell that the older girl was stiff and uncomfortable.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow as Aliz sent her a nasty glare, obviously wondering why she wasn't in the same condition as almost everyone here.

Coming to the Karanese gates, the entire group halted as the garrison guards questioned them. Mike handed papers over and with a look, they waved the small squad forward, eyes flickering over the group as they passed through. Itachi found herself glancing at the small group standing off to the side as they passed before averting her gaze.

"We rest for the night, stock up on any supplies we've used and head out early tomorrow." Mike called out and Itachi soon found herself dismounting, brushing down her horse and getting it settled for the night with water and food.

As Itachi walked from the stalls towards the small outpost that their company was staying in, she found her gaze flickering off to the side when the sensation of being watched sent a prickling feeling right down the back of her neck. Chakra surged towards her ears and Itachi tilted her head, straining for anything that sounded threatening.

"We're having chicken tonight…"

"Where did you leave the basket of strawberries?"

"…blooded Asian."

Itachi's found herself almost stopping, only to continue towards a stall, acting interested in its wears. She let her fingers hover over spices, expensive bottles that many could rarely afford, but they were well worth the money.

"Could get a good price in the capitol for her."

"What about the military training?"

"Probably weak. If she makes it back, we'll try then."

Her gaze snapped towards their direction and flashed red, burning their faces into her mind. If they wanted to start something, she'd let them try.

Dinner that night consisted of porridge and a small amount of meat that was most definitely overcooked, but better than the cart full of ration bars.

Even with years of living on ration bars before this, Itachi still didn't find the chalky taste getting better.

Levi sat down in front of her, being careful with setting his bowl down so that nothing splashed onto his outfit. They ate in silence, as did the rest of the crew, too occupied with thoughts on what would happen tomorrow.

"Mike doesn't want scouts ahead of us, can't take the chance for any of us being separated." Levi finally broke the silence. Itachi looked up from her porridge, tilting her head in acknowledgment. She paused though, catching a dark look crossing his face as he leaned back in his chair.

"We might not even get to the building with all the supplies."

Ah, there it was. Itachi was wondering what was bothering him.

"We've lost a considerable amount of valuable resources when that fucking wall fell." He spat, hand running through his hair.

The sound of hushed voices filled the silence and Itachi glanced over at the murmuring recruits. They huddled together, trying to enjoy the night before facing death tomorrow.

"Get some sleep brat, you'll need it for the upcoming tasks."

Itachi watched Levi stand, taking his bowl with him.

Oooo

Itachi was up before the break of dawn, walking the streets and watching vendors setting up shop. Her first stop was the bakery, bound to already be open and selling. Trost had always opened early, especially with all the refugees that needed to get their rations, so it wasn't a surprise that the bakery was open when she came across it.

As she drew closer to the bakery, Itachi couldn't help but take in a deep breath, relishing in the smell of fresh baked bread.

Not five minutes later, Itachi walked out of the shop, carrying a large basket with enough fresh baked rolls for her team. They may be larger than Konoha's standard team, but they were still her teammates and she was going to fight for them.

Arriving back at the outpost, she found everyone roused and gathering their gear, doublechecking everything over and over again before nervously flitting about. Itachi came to a stop in front of everyone and it was a tall blonde-haired man that Itachi believed was Eld Jinn, that spotted her with the large basket first.

"Fresh baked rolls?" he questioned and Itachi inclined her head, pulling the cloth back and catching everyone's attention.

Chattering erupted and everyone quickly grabbed a roll, Aliz even slinging an arm around the Uchiha while munching on her own roll.

"Best thing ever! We needed that, the ugh…the easing of our nerves, that is?" Aliz said, looking less stressed than before.

Itachi merely inclined her head before they all settled about, ensuring that their equipment was working and everything ready to go. With that done, it wasn't long before they found themselves facing the gates leading out into the titan infested lands.

"Alright! We stay in a group, do not engage with titans unless there is no option!" Mike called out, a stern gaze causing many to nod in agreement. Unnecessary attacks would lead to deaths that they couldn't afford right now, not with the mission being a retrieval of supplies.

The gates opened at that point and they moved forward, Itachi hanging back slightly as her hands flickered through hand signs, sharingan blazing before fading back to onyx.

Hours seemed to pass without interacting with titans and the squad was growing weary, nerves becoming shot and causing everyone to jump at the slightest rumble reaching their ears. Aliz was constantly shifting in her seat, eyes gazing out over the vast fields of open land with worry written across her face.

Her gaze drifted towards Itachi, pausing as she furrowed her brows.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, and Itachi rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Hn…" she managed to get out. She could feel the tension headache consuming her, chakra slowly being eaten away by the small Genjutsu that covered her squad. It wasn't a lot, just placed them under a small area of effect, making them invisible to the titans. It wouldn't cover their sound nor smell though, but without being able to see them, she believed that it would help let them move forward with less of a chance of running into them.

"Right…" Aliz wearily stated, looking at the younger girl with worry. She was worried about the girl, especially if they were attacked and she wasn't able to react in time.

Another couple of hours passed before they came to a small outcrop of homes, farming sheds along the outskirts.

"We'll take a break here, eat some food and let the horses rest." Mike called out, gaze not lingering in one spot as it flickered from one area to the next to ensure that nothing was going to attack them right away. He took a deep breath and paused, eyes narrowing before shaking his head.

Itachi released her hold on the small Genjutsu, the tension instantly being released and left the girl feeling a bit better.

"Aliz, Gunther!" Mike called out and Aliz stiffened before moving her horse towards Mike. Gunther, a male with cropped brown hair and darker skin moved forwards, joining Aliz and Mike. Mike spoke to them before both saluted, quickly launching grappling hooks into one of the buildings and disappearing.

"We set watches. In an hour, the next watch will begin. We're here for two hours before we move out again."

Levi approached Mike after he addressed everyone, and both looked worried as they spoke to one another.

Looks like her Genjutsu was causing paranoia to creep up.

Eating a ration bar, Itachi couldn't help the uneasy feeling that settled in her gut. Something felt off, and she didn't know what or why. Looking up, she found grey clouds floating within the sky, light, but very much capable of letting rain fall from them. Her gaze shifted to the dilapidated houses, knowing that they hadn't seen a human for quite some time.

Her eyes flickered towards another building, much larger than the houses. It must have been the barn that housed livestock during the winter. Standing up from where she had settled, Itachi decided it wouldn't hurt to check the barn out.

She walked passed squad members, some greeting her with murmurs, others nodding in acknowledgement. It didn't take long before she found herself in front of the large barn, head tilted back and taking in the faded brown building. The front doors were still closed, and as she grasped the handle to open it, she found it not budging.

It made her wonder if some towns folk had tried to barricade themselves inside, hoping to go unnoticed by the titans that roamed.

Walking off to the side, Itachi felt herself pausing, gaze lingering on the windows along the side of the building. Something felt wrong.

Her instincts were screaming, those that were honed over years of fighting shinobi that stalked their prey, that attacked through ambushes, and so on. They were ringing in an uncomfortable way. She hadn't been attacked by Konoha anbu and hunters and survived for nothing.

Taking a step forward, Itachi came across the first window and she found herself looking through dusty windowpanes, unable to see within. Moving forwards, she palmed the handles to her gear with apprehension.

Creaking was heard and Itachi blinked, pausing in her trek, she turned to look through another dusty window and her eyes widened at the large eye peering through the window and right at her.

Eyes bled red and tomoe spun wildly as she locked her gaze with the large eye.

 _Faded people surrounded her, many smiling and laughing as they sat at a bar, drinking and dancing with one another._

 _A beautiful woman stood before her, smile taking over her face as she held an infant in her arms._

 _A secret meeting was taking place, a man with short brown hair and a woman with fair hair both leading them and encouraging them._

 _Being found out. Imprisoned, tortured, forced to their knees on a wall, being injected with something._

 _Pain, burning sensations, hunger!_

Itachi found herself breathless as glass shattered, wood splintered, and an inhuman scream rent the air.

Her body moved on autopilot, chakra lurching her off the ground and a shunshin landing her on top of the old barn. She could vaguely hear shouting in the distance, but the roof was already being torn apart as the titan stood, grin plastered across its face.

Itachi glanced behind her, noticing that she was close to the back of the barn before her gaze landed on the large hole in the building.

So, all those people that barricaded themselves within were slaughtered like the livestock they kept.

The building shook and Itachi was already moving, emotions swimming within her at the thought of those civilians not even standing a chance against this creation.

"Itachi!" someone screamed and the Uchiha vaguely registered that it was Aliz yelling it.

She dodged the first swipe, propelling herself over the hand with a burst of gas and chakra. The second attack she skirted right under the limb, grapples latching onto the arm and taking her with it.

Releasing the hooks, she twisted and sent one digging into the titan's shoulder, swinging around it and firing her next grapple at its neck.

Hooks dug into skin, steam hissing out from between the claws before she was reeling in. Chakra surged through her arms and into her blades, which rattled in an unpleasant way.

The metal wasn't meant to conduct her chakra.

The blades sunk deep into the nape of its neck and she was about to cut a clean chunk out, when a hand appeared out of the corner of her eye. Aborting her move, Itachi let herself twist in the air and fall with gravity, eyes widening as she watched the large hand cover the wounded nape.

Was it aware of its weakness?

She landed on the opposite side of the barn this time, feet skidding across shingles and chakra ripping up those that were in her path. Coming to a halt in a crouched position, Itachi took in the taller titan, red eyes still blazing before quickly receding back to onyx as feet appeared within her sight, right next to her.

"Where the hell did that titan come from? Was it seriously in the barn this whole time?"

Itachi found her gaze landing on Levi, who already had his swords out and looking disgusted at the threat that had appeared.

"Aa…" was all Itachi stated before they were both moving, dodging the large hand that slammed down upon the spot they were just at. The barn shuttered before fully collapsing in on itself. Levi was already attaching his hooks into the fiend, swinging around and severing the ligaments within one arm, rendering it useless for a couple seconds.

Itachi launched herself after Levi, blades glinting in the light as she tore apart the opposite hand reaching for him. Maneuvering around him, she adjusted her hold on her hand grips and sent the blades deep into the beginning of the trapezius muscle, dragging them forwards and then turning sharply and carving lines across its neck muscles. Levi took Itachi's distraction and launched an attack at the nape, carving into its skin and severing the only weakness the titans had.

The titan stiffened before going lax, tipping forwards and crashing through the already broken barn.

Itachi landed on the ground, chakra supporting her heavy landing before she turned to watch the beast decompose. She found herself pausing in thought, eyes taking in the steam filling the air.

Her mind was analyzing every little detail that she had just went through. The titan had known about its weakness on some basic level of instinct and had resorted to trying to protect itself.

Hange was going to have a field day.

Aliz appeared next to Itachi, worry evident in her eyes, but lightened as she took in the uninjured girl.

"I thought you were a goner!" she finally cried out, latching onto the Uchiha with viciousness. Itachi merely blinked, a small smile lightly appearing at the corner of her mouth. Levi suddenly appeared, hooded eyes watching the teen get smothered in affection and lips turned down in a frown.

"Itachi, you're on watch with me until we head out." Levi stated, watching as Aliz pulled away and gave Itachi one last pat, and headed towards the group that was in a much more relaxed state than a few minutes ago. They continued walking around, getting stiff limbs to function as some were getting the carts repacked and ready to go. Itachi joined Levi after that, heading for the large trees not too far away to find a good perch.

Levi landed, finding a good spot and leaning against the large tree trunk. From how high they were up, it would be hard to not notice anything approaching their group.

"We have another couple of days to get there and then it'll take roughly the same to get back, how is your gas?"

Itachi shifted her gaze and checked the canister. "Almost full." She murmured. Levi's eyebrow rose.

"You have a creepy way of conserving your gas like that." He mused more to himself before shifting to a more comfortable position.

"I have no other choice." She murmured right back, feeling the burning stare of Levi's heavy gaze.

"I guess that's one way to put it." He mused, lip quirking at the corner before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared.

The hour passed by swiftly and Itachi soon found the group moving once more. Aliz was wearily holding onto her horse's reigns, her eyes constantly moving as Itachi jotted down notes within the notebook Hange had given her. The odd look Aliz kept sending the Uchiha had Itachi pausing in her work.

"I don't understand how it isn't chicken scratch with how much we're moving on the horses."

Itachi shrugged before blowing on the wet ink for a minute before putting everything away.

"Hange's handwriting is worse than mine, and that's before riding on horseback." She simply replied and Aliz snorted, sending the girl a bright smile.

"Doesn't it frighten you to be working so close to titans with her and Moblit? I'd be terrified of trying to get samples from them…" Aliz murmured, mouth twisting down into a frown.

Itachi's gaze flickered to the older girl and she merely shrugged. She's been through worse. She's done worse. She had already faced death. Itachi knew what it felt like, taking her last breath before darkness.

The sky grew darker as they continued forward, Itachi's Genjutsu having the desired effect in keeping them mostly hidden from the titans that were at a distance.

Night fell by that point and the crew quickly set up camp. They settled the carts around them in a tight circle before lighting a small fire, trying to contain as much light as possible. They set watches, Itachi being part of the third watch.

It didn't stop her from sending out a clone to scout the surrounding area as she fell into a light slumber.

The murmuring of her team kept her from truly falling asleep as they huddled around the fire. Chakra was buzzing around her ears, enhancing her hearing. Feet shuffled in her direction before a body sat down next to her, leaning against the carts wheel with her.

The smell of a light cinnamon reached her nose and Itachi instantly knew that it was Aliz settling herself next to her. The girl had attached herself to her side for some odd reason, but Itachi didn't mind it. The older girl was pleasant company, she could have been stuck with someone worse.

The air grew colder as the hours passed and it wasn't long before a light drizzle started.

By the time Itachi's shift came for third watch, everything was coated in a fine mist, dripping off of leaves and clinging to surfaces.

She stood up, chakra humming underneath her skin and pushing out slightly to dry the clothes under her cloak. Eld Jinn approached her then, giving off a small smile before gesturing her to follow. Gunther wasn't too far behind, stretching out his stiff muscles before following the two of them.

They quickly launched themselves into the trees, relieving the second watch and settling in until it started to lighten up enough to see for travel.

Itachi's clone had dismissed itself around the last half hour of watch, providing information on possible targets that may become a problem later in their travels. She mentally made note of where they currently were before going back to watch.

It took her a second of reprocessing the clone's information when she froze, brows furrowed. All of the titans that her clone had come across weren't really moving, some even having been settled down and seemingly sleeping where they were.

She pinched the bridge of her nose for a second before continuing. All she could do was take notes and run them by Hange to see what possible theories they could come up with.

Eld passed by her for the fifteenth time, sending her a nod as she went the way he had just come. They were moving in a constant circle, ensuring that the entire perimeter was being covered by someone. Gunther passed by Itachi not too long after, coming to a stop and wiping the fine mist off his face from the rain.

"There's an eleven-meter titan standing by a tree further back. It's facing the opposite direction of us, so it seems that we're currently downwind of it since it hasn't noticed us yet." He stated before glancing back. "Be careful." And he kept going.

Itachi inclined her head in understanding. A chakra enhanced jump had her moving on, heading in the direction of the titan Gunther had been able to spot.

It took a minute of travel before her heightened senses found the titan Gunther was talking about. Crouching down on a tree branch, Itachi's eyes bled to red, her sharpened gaze taking in the deformed creature.

It was mostly inactive, hunched in on itself and slightly swaying, creating a sound as its arm brushed the trunk of a tree next to it. It had probably been there earlier and unmoving, for in the dark it was hard to see, and the sky was just starting to turn that light grey, indicating sunrise. So, it was probably starting to awaken.

The thought of luring it away and trying a Genjutsu out on it was suddenly tempting. She wanted to know if she could control it.

The sharingan was capable of casting a strong Genjutsu that is able to control the tailed beasts. What if she could do the same thing on titans? The only difference though, was tailed beasts were chakra constructs while the titans were something else entirely. She briefly wondered it that would make any difference in her attempt to control one?

Her train of thought was interrupted as Eld suddenly came into sight as he reached her point in his trek.

Her eyes seeped back to their onyx color and she twisted her body towards him as she stood upright from her crouch.

"We should wake everyone and begin our travels. Take advantage of how still those titans are right now." He whispered, eyes locked onto the titan she had been contemplating on controlling.

Itachi merely inclined her head before turning back towards camp, Eld taking a second longer before he moved back the way he had come to go grab Gunther.

Itachi landed on her feet, silent and with purpose as she slipped her way into the tight circle of carts, horses, and soldiers. Eld and Gunther followed a few seconds after, gas startling the closest cadets out of their light slumber. Mike was already up, talking with Levi as they ate some rations.

Moving closer to the two, Itachi caught the ration bar that was thrown her way.

"Breakfast is served." Levi sarcastically stated while standing up and fixing his outfit. His blue, almost grey eyes flickered over her face before turning away to get the recruits up and moving. Mike simply smiled at the girl before he too, was up and helping get everyone back in formation.

They were packed and on their way in twenty minutes, some whispering softly with others and some still yawning and rubbing grit out of their tired eyes.

Itachi found her gaze taking in the large trees. They reminded her of the trees surrounding her home. They only needed large tigers and giant man-eating bugs and so on to call it the Forest of Death.

The sound of birds scattering had the entire squad on high alert. Mike signaled everyone to pick up their pace, not wanting to linger and attract even more attention.

Itachi's ears pricked at a abrupt sound and she found her body suddenly on high alert. It was an automatic response to the threat of her teammates to attack the titan that came hurdling out from behind a large tree.

She had felt the tingling go down her spin, forewarning her of an attack. Her hands were grasping her handles and she swiftly moved into a crouch on the horse, attaching blades in one swift move.

It was the sight of a smaller titan suddenly appearing, maw wide open and seeking a human, that had her springing into action.

A human scream ripped through the air at the sight of the lunging beast, only to peter out when a blur zipped by and the titan went crashing to the ground in a heap.

Itachi rolled as she hit the ground, coming up onto the balls of her feet and swinging around to ensure that everyone was alright.

Mike sent her a nod in thanks before gesturing for the entire squad to move it.

They needed to get out of the wooded area as quick as possible.

Itachi mounted her horse as soon as it came trotting over, foot swiftly finding the stirrup and hefting her weight up and into the saddle.

Levi was the next to take out a titan that was lumbering towards them, followed by Eld and Gunther working together with the following one.

Between the entire squad, they ended up taking out eight titans in all before they found open field.

Itachi flickered through handsigns again, weaving her Genjutsu once more. They needed to remain hidden for a bit after their encounter. Their scuffle was bound to have attracted the wrong kind of attention.

The sound of horse hooves thundering upon the ground kept everyone on high alert as they moved at a faster pace than had been planned.

Itachi just hoped that her illusion would keep the titans from venturing towards them due to the sound they were making.


End file.
